Ice cubes and Pink Lemonade
by Terrified of Logic
Summary: Sasuke is a new guy at konoha high, however Sakura hates him! Little does she know that she is about to fall in love with him....sasusaku and shikaino and naruhina ?
1. Chapter 1

My first fanfiction I hope you enjoy! Man, I finally figured out things work! thank god!

Haruno Sakura was in a foul mood that morning as she walked to her school, Konoha High. She had broken her tenth alarm clock that month and when she woke up, she saw rain pouring down. She was frustrated and sulked all the way to school. 17 and she still had no life of her own. "Why can't I just be NORMAL!" she screamed into the wet courtyard. She blushed at her outburst and walked to her classroom face heated up. She sat on the desk near the window as always and placed a small tack on the seat beside, she wanted to stew alone in her misery and wanted no human company.

As the rest of the class filed in, a peculiar boy with dark blue black hair wearing a dark blue shirt walked. Actually, he slouched in, with a perpetual bored expression. Sakura smirked to herself. _A new boy huh? Well he sure looks stupid with his chicken butt style haircut! _She turned around to see who else noticed this new boy. People noticed him alright, specifically girls. They waved at him and acted coy and flirted with him.

"Ne, sit with me!I'll show you around school!" an eager girl suddenly screamed out.

"No! He sits with me! He's mine!"

and so on. Sakura had no interest in this guy, she just buried her head in her arms and blocked out the noise.

"SETTLE DOWN NOW!" Iruka sensei yelled over the noise. Everyone clambered into their seats and sat perfectly still. Only the new guy didn't sit down. He just folded his arms and stared at the class with his piercing onyx eyes.

"This is Uchiha Sasuke, he will be joining our class from this day. Please make sure he has a pleasant time today. Now, I need a volunteer to show Sasuke kun-" "I'll show Sasuke kun around! Ne, Sasuke kun sit next to me!" a girl screamed out, that set it off. All the girls were now out of their seats screaming and waving for attention. _How pathetic! Over just one guy. _Sakura smiled coldly over the screeching girls.

" Uh, lets see...," Iruka scanned his eyes nervously over the screaming crowd of girls, then he brightened as his eyes settled on Sakura. She bolted upright noticing his gaze and shook her head furiously._I seriously don't want this dude sitting next to me!!Aaaaah! _Sakura panicked and slouched lower in her seat hoping that Iruka wouldn't notice her. Too late. " Sasuke, you will sit next to Haruno. Haruno raise your hand so Sasuke kun knows who you are." Sakura half raised her arm and scowled. _Great. Wish for nothing and get a Sasuke. _She shook her head furiously at Sasuke as he slowly picked his way through the desks and sat next to her. _What the hell!? He didn't sit on the tack!? I thought I put in on the chair! SHANNARO! _" Looking for this?" Sasuke twirled the tack on his thumb smirking at her, Sakura just scowled at him and faced the front of the classroom. This day was doomed from the beggining.

"Aaaaah!Ino! The guy is a stupid arrogant bastard!" Sakura moaned into the ear of her best friend Ino. "What are you talking about? The guy is soo hot and delicious, I could just eat him up like hot pancakes!" Ino giggled. Sakura just stared at Ino. What had gotten in to her best friend? Delicious? Eat him up? Those weren't Ino's normal words. " Aren't you kind of cheating on Shikamaru? Uh, hello, but Shikamaru is your BOYFRIEND." she said into Ino ear. " Oh yeah...I forgot...Do you think Shika will be jealous?" _Uh no. He's just gonna say, "How troublesome." and walk away. _Sakura thought to herself, but didn't say it aloud. Ino was quiet. " You know what, I better get going. I'm gonna be late for training." Sakura waved goodbye and headed off to the training grounds.

She ran to get her body in check and arrived at the grounds five minutes later. She grabbed several kunais from her bag and selected some targets for warm ups. What the hell! The guy was already here! She growled to herself and walked away. "Hey aren't you Sakura? The girl who put a tack on my seat?" Sasuke called out to her noticing her at last. " So what if I am?" she shot back. Sasuke smirked. Feisty. Sakura interested him. She was the only girl that didn't show any interest in him and Sasuke was not used to that. Every where he went, he was used to attracting girls attention, but this was a first. He decided to play with her. " I was just wondering...why do you have a stain on your shirt?" he asked innocently. There was no stain of course, but Sakura fell for it and frantically searched every cubic centimeter on her shirt. " Where is it!" she yelled looking desperately at her shirt. When she finally realized there was no stain, she got very quiet and angry. No one messes with a Haruno.

" Why did you do that?" she asked very quietly, venom accentuated in every syallable. " Cuz its fun." he replied nonchalantly. Big mistake, she roared andcharged at him kunais in hand ready to pierce him. He did nothing to stop her, she came closer and closer, she was nearing his heart and-

**TBC**

Thanks for reading. I know its a cliffy and I hate them too but i rreally want you to read and more and please review :)


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

I am so sorry SharinganBlossom! i just didn't know how things worked so yeah..that was kind of a test chapter! i'm updating right now!thnx 4 adding me! im so happy sumone actually read my story!

* * *

Sakura ran toward him, kunai nearing Sasuke's heart. But just before she plunged the knife in she stopped, kunai quivering above his heart. "I'm not going to do it, because it's not worth it. Just because you are new doesn't mean you can say anything you like, I'm not going to kill you today, but be warned. If you do something like that to me again..." she stopped ominously to accentuate her point. Sasuke's answer was, "Hn". Sasuke loved to see how far he could push Pinky till she snapped. Sakura growled in annoyance. This guy was impossible._ Whatever, I have better things to do anyway than argue with this arrogant toerag._ She stalked off the grounds with as much dignity she had left and returned home.

As she walked home she saw Ino and Shikamaru in the park talking. She caught snatches of the conversation.  
"Look, I'm sorry Shikamaru...It's just that this guy...he's really hot and all...and..."

"Shika you're hot too, but...maybe we should take a break from each other you know?"  
"...Troublesome." and Shikamaru just stood up and walked away. Sakura could feel Ino's pain but she didn't want to get in the way yet. Maybe she would call later when Ino calmed down.

"Tadaima.(Im home)" Sakura said into her apartment but didn't really expect an answer. How could she? Afterall her parents died when she was eight and she had no siblings. Sakura sighed into the empty apartment and sat on her bed. She took the kunais out of her bag and started polishing them. Then presently she threw them down in frustration._ Why can't I get him out of my head! I don't want to think about him! He's an arrogant bastard for all I care_! Thats right. Sakura was frustrated because she could not get ole Sasuke out of her head...It was as if he planted an image of himself inside her brain so she could not erase the memory of him away. Groaning, Sakura went to bed to welcome an unfitful night of sleep.

* * *

This is really short but please read! and review...hopefully!

thnx


	3. Chapter 3

Hello peoples!I'm back! With another chapter on the go! thnx for waiting! XOXO

* * *

Sasuke's side of the story:

Not a single day went by as Uchiha Sasuke craved revenge to kill the assasin that killed his best friend. As an "avenger" which he liked to call himself, he decided he would have no feelings for anyone, would have no friends and only comrades, and he decided this when he was _twelve.  
_

_Flashback_

_Sasuke walked home laughing to the Uchiha Compound with his best friend Uchiha Kazuki. Sasuke loved his life, the clan was bright and always nice to Sasuke and he had many friends.  
"Hey Sasuke! Lets play hide and seek!" Kazuki said jumping around, excited at the prospect of a game with his best friend.  
"Ok! You hide, I'll count!" Sasuke said brightly. Kazuki ran off toward the compound.  
" ONE.TWO.THREE. READYORNOTHEREICOME!" he screamed into the air as he raced after his best friend.He entered the gates to the Compound and saw... blood.Bodies,torn limbs and worst of all he found his parents mangled bodies. Little did he know that life was about to get worse.  
"AAAAAAAAAUUGHH!" an aguished scream was released into the twilight air. Sasuke recognized the voice as Kazuki's and raced to the source of the scream. He found Kazuki lying in the dirt, his throat slit open.  
"Ka,Kazuki?" Sasuke asked tentatively crouching next to his life long friend.  
"Sa,Sa..suke...I...I" each syllable was forced out with much effort, and as it did, blood came gushing out of his mangled throat. He closed his eyes and sighed.  
Uchiha Kazuki, died on August Fifteenth.  
"NOOO!"Sasuke screamed as he clutched Kazuki's hand."No! Kazuki! Don't die! Please DON'T DIE! Kazuki..."  
Sasuke held his friend's hand till it went completely cold.  
Then he stood up. He made a silent vow to kill whoever killed his best friend. Then he screamed into the air. A long pitiful and aguished filled scream.  
_

_End of flashback_

Sasuke smirked as he walked to school. He didn't really want to go but what the hell. It was just to pass time. It was a waste of time anyway. School. He knew he was the best at everything, he aced the entrance exams without even having to have studied. He tilted his face back to enjoy the rain. Sasuke liked rain, it matched his mood. Gray, dark and miserable.

He stepped into his classroom and observed his class. A pinkette was lying slouched on the table, several boys were chatting and a huge number of girls were catcalling to him.

"Ne, sit with me!I'll show you around school!" an eager girl screamed out.

"No! He sits with me! He's mine!"

"What the! You don't even know him! He's not yours!"  
and so on. Sasuke just glared at the crowd of girls and smirked to himself. _Girls. They're all the same. Noisy and foolish...Like I would go out with THEM.  
_

Just then, the teacher came in and told the class to settle down. After thirty minutes of squabbling of where he should sit, it was decided that he would sit next to Pinky. Her name was Haruno Sakura. As he picked his way toward the desk, she could see her shaking her head furiously at him. He arrived at the desk and noticed a tack sitting on his chair, he smirked again. With one smooth move he sweeped the tack of the chair and sat down as if he never noticed the tack. The tack was safely concealed in his palm. He looked at Pinky, she was staring at him with a mixture of surprise and annyance. "Looking for this?" Sasuke twirled the tack on his thumb and grinned at her. She twitched and looked away. He smirked and turned to face the front of the class. He was already beggining to love this school.

After school he headed toward the training grounds to practice. He loved the quiet and the calmness of the grounds. One after the other Sasuke hit the targets with a kunai with grim accuracy. He turned around to the sound of footsteps. Ah. It was the pinky from school. Looks like she likes the peace and quiet as well. With a growl she turned away but before she could get far, Sasuke stopped her, "Hey aren't you Sakura? The girl who put a tack on my seat?" Sasuke called out to her. " So what if I am?" she shot back. Sasuke smirked. Feisty.

Sakura interested him. She was the only girl that didn't show any interest in him and Sasuke was not used to that. Every where he went, he was used to attracting girls attention, but this was a first. He decided to play with her. " I was just wondering...why do you have a stain on your shirt?" he asked innocently. There was no stain of course, but she fell for it and frantically searched every cubic centimeter on her shirt. " Where is it!" she yelled looking desperately at her shirt. When she finally realized there was no stain, she got very quiet and angry. Sauke wasn't fazed, in fact he was enjoying every moment. "Why did you do that?" she hissed, eyes narrowed. " Cuz it's fun." he replied and that was enough to send Sakura's blood boiling. Suddenly she rushed at him kunai heading toward his heart. Sasuke didn't even step back. He watched he calmly. It was nearing him and then she stopped, "I'm not going to do it, because it's not worth it. Just because you are new doesn't mean you can say anything you like, I'm not going to kill you today, but be warned. If you do something like that to me again..." she stopped talking. _You won't or you CAN'T? _Sasuke knew that she couldn't kill him. He would kill her first, thats why. Sasuke "Hn"ed at her knowing that would make her furious. It worked, she stalked off, muttering colourful curses under her breath. He could have sworn he heard the words, "arrogant bastard", and "toerag".

Sasuke watched Sakura leave, he wanted to play with her one more time. Muttering a jutsu he transformed his image and placed it in her head. He smirked, knowing that she would not get to sleep with his image pasted in her mind all night. Sasuke wanted to continue training, but he decided he had lost interest and headed home. As he entered through the door to his house, which was actually a big mansion, due to the inheritance from his parents. A huge sum of money was also left to him. Althought the mansion had 42 rooms including the kichen and bathroom, he only used 4 rooms. He climbed the winding passages and stairs til he arrived at his room. It was a plain room with a desk, a bed and a closet and one medium sized window. Sasuke lay on his bed eyes closed, contented. Slowly the feeling ebbed away, only to be replaced with the familiar feeling of hatred. He glared at the ceiling and he too welcomed an unfitful night of sleep.

**TBC**

* * *

Finally done!Whoa i finshed 2 chapters in one day! phew!

please read and review!


	4. Chapter 4

Ha! Another chapter! hope you enjoy! thanks for the reviews even though i only got 2 so far! im so happy!

* * *

Sakura rolled over in her sleep. As the bright sunshine hit her eyes she slowly opened them. _Shit! _thought Sakura. It was already 9:00. What the hell. She got out of bed and yanked the curtains open. She sighed as she heard birds chirp in the beautiful blue sky. Today was such a beautiful day. _I already missed first period...might as well ditch the whole thing altogether!_

"2000yen, check!"  
"Tissue packet, check!"  
"Book, check!"  
"Cell phone, check!"

Alrighty! We are ready to ditch school! Sakura smiled and walked out the front door, not bothering to lock because Konoha was a place where everyone trusted eveyone. She walked down the main street pretending to be a model walking down the runway, with her pink shiny hair streaming out behind her she really almost did look like one. She closed her eyes, pretending that everyone in the audience was cheering her on. _SAKURA! SAKURA! the crowd chanted as she struck a pose._ "Oof!" she bumped into someone." Oh!I am so sorry! Excuse me!I will not be so-" Sakura looked up only to see the face of the young Uchiha. "Oh it's you. I take back everything I said so far." She said decidedly disappointed she wasted all those words on her least favourite person in Konoha.

"What are you doing out of school anyway?" Sakura asked.  
"I was just about to ask you the same thing." he shot back.  
"So what are you doing?" He asked in a slightly softer tone. (Could the Uchiha be getting soft!?)  
"...I was...uh...shopping.For...tomatoes.Because...I..uh..need them..uh...right now?" She ad libbed on the spot.  
"Nice lying skills." Sasuke smirked at her.  
"Uh...yeah...well I should uh go get the tomatoes huh? Hehe." she smiled unconvincingly as she tried inching around his skinny but muscular frame. Just then Sasuke dropped the bomb.  
"I'll come with you."

"Come on. What are you waiting for! Lets go." Sasuke said yanking on Sakura's arm. Sakura left with no choice but to follow dragged behind him spirits getting lower as they headed to the grocers.

* * *

Sasuke's side of the story:

Sasuke woke early but had no desire to go to school. It was a good day outside with a promising sky. He was bored. He suddenly grinned as he thought of entertainment...

_Subject still has not arrived at school. She is going to be really late. AHA!Here she comes! _  
Uhuh...Sasuke was spying on Sakura. Well he did like playing with her an awful lot. So how he ended up being at the grocers was kind of on purpose...he had a good deal of tricks up his sleeve for the day.She was going to pay for the "toerag" insult!

* * *

_OMG!How did I get suckered in buying tomatoes with this...dude!?I didn't even want to spend my day like this! SHANNARO!_ she thought dejectedly as she lugged a shopping bag full of tomatoes. Sasuke had made her buy all those tomatoes, blackmailing her saying if she didn't buy the tomatoes he would tell the school she ditched. "You carry the tomatoes! I don't want to carry them anymore!There yours anyway."  
"Hn"  
"Carry them!"

"What is wrong with you!? You have a mouth! Use it!"  
"..." He smirked at her making her even more furious.  
"Oh yeah...I have to go to a...uh...meeting..uh..yeah so..." Sakura said trying to ditch her less than welcome companion  
"I'll come with you." He said calling her bluff.  
"Er...no need..."she stammered out.  
"What?You don't like my company or something?" he asked teasing her.  
_Finally a breakthrough!  
_"Yes that is exactly right! I don't want your company! I don't even want to see your face!"  
"Oh really?So how come you couldn't get me out of your head last night?I'll bet you dreamed about me too"

Sakura blushed furiously as she remembered last nights dream.It involved Sasuke and Sakura passionately kissing against the wall and more...but Sasuke couldn't have known this unless...

"You bastard!" she yelled finally realizing what he had done to her last night. _My god this guy is impossible!!That and his cocky grin of his. _She quickly made small hand seals but was interrupted. The Uchiha was no longer in front of her, he was next to her, purring in her ear in fact. _What the- _she whirled around to face him but he was no longer there. Actually he was on the roof of the ramen stall, but she couldn't see him. He quickly performed some hand seals of his own and directed them at her. He smirked. He liked this jutsu...

**TBC **

* * *

Sorry this chapter is so short! I'll update more tomorrow maybe.

thnx! Plz review!


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for all the reviews! it really means a lot to me! I reckon this chapter will be out by tonight! this is going to be kinda boring chapter but i promise it'll get better XP! This is the chapter where I introduce most of the characters!

* * *

Sasuke completed the jutsu and directed it at Sakura. He smirked, he was going to love this. Sakura suddenly stopped looking for Sasuke and stood absolutely still, as if waiting for a command. _Jump!_ thought Sasuke, and Sakura jumped, 2 feet into the air. Mind Control Jutsu. Sucess! _Now you are under my command, I want you to...do a cartwheel, then a roundoff a finally hop around like a frog. _Sakura obediently complied, and Sasuke roared with laughter. This was a great day! He released the Jutsu before Sakura was able to hop into the river and drown herself. He didn't want a murder case on his head just yet.

Sakura woke from her daze, to find herself crouched on a river bank. _What the hell happened, and why am I in front of a river?_ She mused to herself. She turned around to see Sasuke's form jumping from roof to roof getting further and further away. She scowled at his retreating form. How that bastard could play her around like a toy was infuriating. Onlookers were staring at her.Her glare intensified._ Sasuke-yarou! You are gonna PAY!_

* * *

Sakura arrived home only to hear the phone incessantly ringing. She checked the ID and saw that Ino had called at least 15 times in the past hour or so. She checked the messages, sure enough 12 messages were from Ino. All of them either moaning about Shikamaru or how hot Sasuke was. The final message was full of remorse however.

"_Hi Sakura, I can't believe that I dumped Shikamaru just because Sasuke kun is so hot._(Voice now cracking)_ I sh,shouldn't have done that. Afterall, Shika and I have been together for 2 years. _(Starting to cry)_ Now everytime I try to talk to Shika, he ignores me or says "Troublesome...", and if I talk to Sa, Sasuke kun (sniff) he is really cold. What did I ever do to deserve this? I really hate myself now...Please Sakura...call me back soon...I really need to talk to you...Bye, Ino" _

Sakura quickly dialed Ino's number. After waiting for 2 rings, Ino picked up.  
_"Hello?"  
_"Hey Ino, it's Sakura."  
_"Saaaakuraaa. I've been so stupid..."  
_"So I've heard. Want to talk about something?"  
Ino gulped over the phone and Sakura could almost hear Ino nod.  
_"Yes please. Tell me that I've been an ass...I dumped Shikamaru just because I thought I had a chance with Sasuke kun...Now both boys ignore me..."_For the whole night, Sakura listened to Ino complain and sob about Shikamaru and Sasuke, and shared her friend's pain over the phone. Eventually crying with her. Only then did she cut the line when she was sure Ino had stopped crying and was calm. That was around 4:30am. Sakura couldn't get to sleep no matter what. She even gathered her chakra under her feet so she could hang from the ceiling to sleep. Even that didn't work and that was the last resort...Sakura sighed and stood up to walk to the window. Faint stripes of orange and pink were streaked on the horizon. She didn't bother to get dressed as she never changed into pajamas after the events of last night. She packed her wallet and cell phone in her book bag and walked to school even though it was hours early.

* * *

Sakura sat in the park for 2 hours concentrating on meditating and controlling her chakra. She rose in to the air when she felt a familiar chakra signature. She smiled, it was Naruto. A blonde and very happy teenager who never acted his age. Naruto was also parentless but he didn't care. He never knew them afterall. Nauto had boundless amounts of energy and was so cheerful. "Yo Sakura chan!" he yelled bouncing around her floating form. Sakura slowly opened her eyes and floated bak on to the bench. "Hey Naruto. Why are you up so early?" she asked smiling. "Aah. I was up already dattebayo. An' then I couldn't sleep so yeah! Ne Sakura chan! Lets go eat ramen!I'll pay!" The whisker cheeked Naruto shouted in to her ear. Sakura smiled again. She could do with some food and some cheerful company.

"Ne, Naruto. What do you think about the new kid?"  
"Mmmmph.Mmmm." Naruto "mmph"ed through a mouthful of ramen.(This was his 5th bowl)  
"Swallow then talk."Sakura reminded him.  
"Was there a new kid? I didn't notice. I was to busy arguing with Kiba over my record of eating ramen. He claims I only ate 32 bowls, but I say I ate 39!"  
Sakura sighed. Of course Naruto wouldn't know. He only noticed things around him unless there was a pretty girl or something was bothering him. Sakura went back to chewing thoughtfully on her _first _bowl of ramen. Sasuke...how to get revenge? Maybe revenge wasn't necessary. Hmph! Yeah right! Afterall the humiliation she went through. No, this had to be planned carefully...She smirked at the thought.  
"Ne, Sakura chan? Why are you smiling like that?"

* * *

Sakura walked into her first period with Naruto. Kakashi sensei was her teacher for training period. Of course he was always late so she had some time to herself. Ino came in, blonde hair lank and covering her face. She sat behind Sakura and buried her face in her arms. "Ino wanna talk?" Ino shook her head causing her face to be even more obscured from sight. "Well, I'm always here for you. Just so you know." Ino raised her head from her arms and gave a weak smile. Sakura was shocked, the normally beautiful Ino, was a complete wreck! Her eyes had bags underneath, and without her makeup she looked totally...plain. Ino was generally pretty without makeup, but this Ino looked as if she had finally taken off a mask or something. Her face looked so raw emotionally, feelings flitted across her face, and Sakura could read them like a book.

She turned to look at her other classmates. A shy girl going by the name of Hyuuga Hinata was blushing but still staring at Naruto. Her pearly eyes filled with admiration. Next to her sat her cousin, Hyuuga Neji. He too had pearly eyes but his face was a hard mask of no emotion, whereas Hinata had a softer face with always a small, shy smile on it. In the far corner Naruto and Kiba were arguing about the flavours of ramen and how they are similar to dogs.(What the heck??) In a another corner, a gaggle of girls were orginizing themselves into groups.  
"Okay, you two will spy on Sasuke and bring back information on him. Got that?" a girl named of Karin said.  
"You two! You will...hmm. Sneak pictures of me into his locker and bag and where ever he goes. Got it?"  
And so on. It seems as if Karin was making a fanclub for Sasuke and she was president. Sakura detested that girl. She was the most popular but the most manipulative and disgusting bitch alive. Also one of her favourite hobbies was to torment Sakura.

Just then Sasuke walked in, a squeal and a stampede of girls headed for him. He looked at them and smirked. Karin pounced on Sasuke making him stagger back a few steps. Sasuke looked at the girl and pried her fingers off his waist." You're annoying." he said trying to make her go away. Karin just simpered at him and pouted at him in a way she thought was attractive. (Not really though. In fact, it kinda made her look even uglier...) Sasuke glared at her and pushed past her. He arrived at his desk and looked at his seat. " What? No tack today? I thought you were trying to disfigure my pretty ass." Sakura just looked at him, "..." _Did he just say my "pretty ass"? Gawd, how arrogant can he get._ "Actually, I was trying to pop that inflated ego of yours that you have no right to have." she said back to him. Sasuke raised one eyebrow._ Inflated ego?Nice._ He sat down in his seat waiting for the teacher to come in. Sakura really amused him. She was fun entertainment for the Uchiha's pleasure.

Shikamaru slouched in and took his seat by Ino. She raised her head to look at him. He looked normal, as if nothing was troubling him. Actually there was something troubling him. He got an A- on his last paper. And he was debating whether to resubmit it or not. Although, Shikamaru was all hung up about his grades, the young genius prodigy didn't know that the A- was actually caused by Ino...

Kakashi walked into the classroom an hour late. "Oh yeah, a black cat crossed my path today-" "Save it!" the class said glaring at their late teacher.  
"Well before you get mad at me I have an announcement to make. We are going to take a survival course in the wild for one week! You will team up with the person next to you and then try survive the rest of that week with him or her!"

**TBC**

* * *

Thanks for reading! boy that was a long chapter! please review!

lol TroublesomeGirl

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

So my next chapter! Marie, if you don't finish this story by tomorrow, i will throttle your neck in school the next day!

* * *

_How could Kakashi do that to me!?_Sakura thought indignantly. Really, it was as if some one had said that Sakura hated Sasuke therefore they should camp together. For a _week_! Sakura was going to complain to Ino, but what the hell, Ino had more problems than Sakura right now. _That reminds me, doesn't Ino have to camp with SHIKAMARU?? Maybe then those 2 could make up. _Sakura smiled. She really hoped that Ino would make up with Shikamaru. Next monday was they day they start camping. Today was thursday. _Oh well at least I have some time to myself before I have to waste a week of my life with the toerag. _Sakura grinned as she skipped to the training grounds.

A gong sounded just after Sakura had hit the last target with the kunai. Sweaty and tired, Sakura gathered the kunais but however tired she was, she couldn't stop smiling. Today had been such a sucessful day. All the survival jutsu she knew were working out perfectly. Sakura needed to at least teach herself some jutsu before heading out into the unknown wilderness. Now the only thing that could spoil her mood..."Hn." a voice sounded from behind. Sakura hung her head down in despair; Why does she have to jinx herself? it was as if she didn't think about _him_then he wouldn't appear. Sakura slowly turned around to face Sasuke.

"What do you want?" she asked rather rudely.  
"Nothing. Just a chance to see your blushing face once more."  
As if on cue, Sakura's face heated up.  
"And here it is." Sasuke smirked.

A drizzle of rain started, as the two chuunin stared at each other. One having the look of disgust on it, the other with amusement written all over it. Sakura hissed in annoyance as the rain started to soak her clothing. Damn these unpredictable summer rains! She broke the staring contest and walked away body shivering, teeth chattering.

"Pretty bra you have on." Sasuke said, smirking.  
_What the hell!! Shit! Why did I have to wear such a light shirt?  
_"P,p,pervert." Sakura stuttered out without turning back.  
" Oh, and what makes you think I'm a pervert? Can't I state what I see so plainly in front of my eyes?"  
Sakura blushed and turned around slowly to look at him. But Sasuke was long gone.  
_Wait a minute, if he could see my bra...could he see my...eeep!_Sure enough outlined against her pants were her light pink lacey underwear in plain sight. Double "eeep"!!

* * *

"Iiiino! Can you believe I'm going to camping witha perv?"  
"So wait, the rain started and he saw you in bra and underwear? Classy!" Ino shrieked, laughing hysterically.

Sakura was at Ino's house because right now, Ino needed all the support she could get. But apparently, Ino had the same thoughts as Sakura, Ino thought that if she was going camping with Shikmaru, then she would make it up to him. So she became her normal self again. (yay!) No more disheveled faces and lack of positive emotion!

"Nene, I have a question Sakura. When he saw you in your bra, which one did you wear?" Ino asked pervertedly,  
"What the hell! FYI I was wearing the pink one with the cherry blossoms. Ya got a problem?"  
"Yuh, I mean can't you wear something a little more...sexier than that? Like a lacy black one or a strapless!"  
"Hell, maybe that could have gotten a nose bleed from him."  
"Hey Ino, can I sleep over?"  
"Sure, but why?"  
"Because I'm afraid Sasuke is such a perv he'll be hiding in mah bedroom!"  
Both kunoichis cracked up at that and couldn't stop laughing. Sasuke on the other hand, well lets say that he wasn't in a good mood as the girls...

* * *

Sasuke's side of the story:

Sasuke was sitting by the exact spot where kazuki had died. Silent tears dripped to the dirt, as he reminisced that day when Kazuki died. Where Kazuki lay dying, is where Sasuke buried him, he then created a headstone with the Uchiha symbol on it. Everyday he sat around the headstone, praying and talking to Kazuki in his head. Even though it was a one way conversation, Sasuke still felt that he and Kazuki were communicating

_In Sasuke's head:_

_Remember that girl Sakura I told you about yesterday? Well I'm going camping with her on Monday. She's kinda pretty but she gets mad often. It's so funny to see her get mad but...Oh man! You should have seen her today! It was raining and she got soaked. Her clothes, they kinda stuck to her body, enunciating the curves she has. She has a pretty figure, but no way am I telling her that! She maybe pretty but I'm not fallin for her, she's just a toy. Kazuki...I wish you were here...I wish I could have saved you..well I'll talk to you tomorrow.  
_Sasuke stood up and bowed once to the headstone. Tears gone completely. He headed back to the entrance to the mansion but decided he didn't want to go home just yet.

Sasuke wandered in to the gorcers and bought a bag of tomatoes. (The big juicy red ones cause, the mini ones are just gross.) Sasuke smiled hungrily and headed to the park. He sat down on a bench and devoured his tomatoes, one after the other, hey disappeared into his mouth. Sasuke smiled a small genuine smile, for the first time in 14 years.

**TBC**

Thanks so much 4 reading! if you want to know what happens next, i must get at least 5 reviews to carry on! buh bye! c you the next time...or not

* * *

actually screw that! i already wrote the chapter, but if you want to see the chapter then i gotta get 5 reviews!


	7. Chapter 7

Hey ppl! well im getting lots of positive feedback here! so here is the 7th chapter like promised!

* * *

Sakura was woken up by an angry beeping alarm clock. By instinct she slammed her fist on it and broke it shattering its contents, then she woke up. As she took in the unfamiliar wall paper, and room she remembereed that she was at Ino's house. Looking at the broken and now dysfunctional clock, she blushed. "Ino, hey Ino!We have to get up now." Saskura whispered into Ino's ear. Ino just sighed and rolled over. When that didn't work, she screamed," SHIKAMARU IS HERE!!". Ino sprang up and shouted "where" and "omg" over and over, till she noticed Sakura patiently waiting for her. She then took in the broken broken alarm clock and looked at Sakura. "Er...long story. I'll explain later.Hehe."

After breakfast when both had freshened up, they started walking to school. On the way, Ino saw Shikamaru. She looked at Sakura to see if she should talk to him. Sakura nodded and gave an encouraging smile. Ino nodded and ran to catch up to Shikamaru. Sakura couldn't hear what was happening, but she could tell it went wrong.  
Ino ran up to Shikamaru and spun him around,  
Shikamaru just looked at her and flung her hand off his shoulder.  
He then most likely said,"Troublesome..." because then Ino came back walking slowly to Sakura, head bowed down. When Ino finally reached Sakura, she lifted her head to reveal tears streaming down like there was no tomorrow. "Shikamaru ni mushi sareta..." (Translation: Shikamaru ignored me...) Ino cried and cried all the way to school. _Okay I am going to talk to that TROUBLESOME Shikamaru, and I'm gonna tell him to stop hurting Ino and talk to her!!_ thought Sakura as Ino gave loud gulping sobs and hiccups.

* * *

"Ne, Sakura chan, what is wrong with Ino? Is she sick? Nene, is she sick?" Naruto said hopping arond Sakura.  
"...You could say that. Now Naruto, leave Ino only, she needs to get better."  
"...Aah...But don't you think she would get better if she saw Tsunade Baachan?"  
"Um...Naruto?"  
"Yeah?"  
"It's not that kind of sickness..."

"Oh I get it! It's cuz she didn't have any ramen right?" Naruto said after thinking deeply for two minutes.

"Yeah! Thats probably it! Cause I faint if I don't eat ramen for a week."  
"Um Naruto? Thats probably because that _is_ all you eat. Of course you would faint if you didn't eat for a week."  
"Oh...Anyway, after school I'm gonna buy Ino all the ramen in the store!" With that, Naruto skipped off.

Lucky guy, he never had a bad day. Sakura stared at Naruto's retreaing form then broke into a smile. If Naruto could buy ramen, Sakura would buy some pretty blossoms to cheer Ino up. Afterall, Ino did like flowers an awful lot.

Sakura felt a presence next to her, and realized it was Sasuke. She blushed, remembering the last time she met him. She turned away so he wouldn't see her red, red face.  
"So what colour bra are you wearing?" He asked almost innocently, teasing and baiting her.  
"Thats none of your damn buisness, chiken butt perv." Sakura countered calmly.  
"So you think my hairstyle looks like a chiken's butt huh, Pinky?"  
"Don't call me Pinky!"  
"Fine then, Forehead."  
"Don't call me Forehead either!"

Luckily Iruka just came in and yelled at the class to settle down, or else Sakura probably would have taken Sasuke's head off. "Nene, Iruka sensei, why are you late? Only Kakashi sensei is late." Naruto asked. "Oh yeah...I just had to check out the forest, you know, see if its safe to camp." Iruka smiled craftily. "You know, I think its this time of the years that bears are most active...Anyway!You know how to survive! Good luck on the next week! You'll need it!!" Iruka said cheerfully, rubbing his hands together gleefully.

* * *

_What a day._ Sakura thought as she walked home from school. Bears...she could handle them, Sasuke...well..if he didn't behave himself...then probably he better watch out.

As Sakura walked past the park she saw Naruto and Hinata sitting on a park bench. Actually Naruto was sitting and swinging his legs and Hinata was nervously standing next to him, blushing furiously. But her pearly eyes could never have been happier. Sakura smiled. She was so happy that Hinata was coming out of her shy shell, and was even happier that Naruto could bring her out of it.

_" Hi this is Ino, I am currently grieving, so unless you have anything positive to say I will not listen to your message. Leave your message after the beep. Beeep!"  
"Hey Ino, seems like you're really sad. Do you want to talk about anything?Just remember, I'll be here for you. no matter what. Sakura."_

Oh yeah gear. Well I'll get that tomorrow...Sakura loved procrastinating, but don't we all?

* * *

Hey peeps! a short and boring chappie but the camping scene will be there soon

hang tight, troublesomegirl


	8. Chapter 8

So people! I am really happy! that was random lol

sorry that the other chapter was really short...hehe...but seriously guys! How do you write so much!?

* * *

Sasuke's side of the story:

Sasuke got up early and went to the training grounds. Sasuke always got up early, whether or not it was a school day. He always thought that sleep was a waste of time. Well not always...ever since he was twelve he thought so. As an "avenger", he made it clear to himself that he was not allowed to experience pleasure, happiness, and what not. But even Sasuke could not help but give into his needs sometimes.

Sasuke came back to visited Kazuki's grave one more time. He bowed once and clasped his hands together.Then he made his way to the village to buy some flowers for him.

* * *

Sakura woke up with a start. _Shit! I forgot to buy Ino flowers! _Sakura made a quick call to Ino mentioning that she would visit in an hour. After thinking for a while and biting her lip, an idea hit her. Grinning, she ran to Naruto's house. Sure that her idea would not fail.

"Naruto! Open up!It's Sakura!" She said while pounding on his door. There was no answer. A note fluttered to the ground, she read it:

_If anyone wants to know, I'll be at Ichiraku's for the whole day.  
__Naruto_

Groaning, Sakura ran to Ichiraku. The ramen store had just opened and there was Naruto happily swinging his legs on a booth waiting for his noodles to appear. "Yo, Sakura chan! What are you dong here?" Naruto said happily as Sakura sat next to him.  
"Uh...nothing much. Hey um Naruto?" She asked tentatively waiting for his reaction.  
"What?"  
"Wanna join me in this plan to help Ino and Shikamaru get back together again?"  
"No way! I don't like those girly thingys! I'm not a girl!" He shouted out.  
"Yeah yeah ok. You don't have to do anything girly though, just bring Shikamaru to the park in an hour."  
"No..."  
"Please?" Sakura gave her baby eyes, but it was wasted on Naruto, because his ramen just arrived and he was busily slurping it down.  
"I said NO!" Naruto yelled after inhaling his second bowl. Sakura smirked and played her trump card.  
"Aw, well I was planning to reward you with a months worth of ramen, paid by me...but since you don't want to do it..."She said while she slid out of her seat grinning and walking away.  
"...Sakura chan...wait." Naruto said slowly. Sakura turned around and could almost see Naruto weighing the options in his head.  
"Yeeesss?" She drawled out.  
" I, I'll do it. But you have to promise that you'll give me a months worth of ramen."  
"Promise, promise!" She said while rolling her eyes. "Now meet me in an hour ok? In the park. See ya!"  
"Hey Sakura you didn't finish your ramen!" But by now Sakura was out of hearing range.  
"Oh well, free ramen is always a good omen!"

* * *

Sakura jogged down to the flower shop and lo behold, there was the Uchiha buying flowers! Sakura giggled and snuck up behind him, hiding her chakra from him." Boo!" She shouted. Sasuke didn't even turn around. Then, "I could hear and sense you already. You didn't surprise me. If thats what you were planning on doing." Sakura pouted. _Whatever, I came here to buy flowers anyway, not to talk to Sasuke. _But Sasuke buying flowers interested her.

"Sasuke, why are you buying flowers?"  
"Hn..none of your beez wax."  
"Tell me!!"Sakura wailed, clasping her hands in front of her.  
"No."  
"Is it for your girlfriend?"  
"Shut up." Sasuke said turning slightly pink.  
"OH! You're blushing! It _is _for a girl!"  
"IT ISN'T!" Sasuke snapped.  
"Oooh. Someone's really grouchy today!" Sakura couldn't help teasing Sasuke, afterall, he had made her blush more times than she could count in the last couple of days.  
"You really want to know?Huh?"  
Sakura took a step back, she didn't like how Sasuke was being so calm.  
"I'll tell you. THESE FLOWERS ARE FOR MY FRIEND WHO WAS BRUTALLY MURDERED WHEN HE WAS TWELVE!!" Sasuke bellowed at her.  
"BUT LIKE YOU WOULD UNDERSTAND!YOU ARE SO HAPPY AND IN YOUR OWN WORLD!I BET NO ONE THAT YOU LOVED HAS DIED IN FRONT OF** YOU**!" Sasuke stomped out of the store, flowers clutched tightly in his right hand.  
"I understand..." Sakura said quietly after digesting what Sasuke had just yelled at her. One single tear made its way down her cheek, but Sasuke never saw it.

* * *

"Hey Ino! It's me Sakura! Open up!" Sakura said cheerfully to a wooden door. A few moments later that door opened up to reveal a tear stained girl with puffy red eyes. "C,come in."Ino hiccuped. Sakura let herself in and presented the blossoms that she bought in the shop minutes before she came over. Ino took the flowers and put them in a vase, but never really said thank you. As she followed Ino into her room she saw in the kitchen, a mountain of instant ramen piled up neatly on the kitchen table.

" I take it Naruto came over then?" Ino barely nodded.  
"Yeah, he came over afterschool yesterday, with two carts of ramen. He said something about them meaning to make me get better with my illness."  
As they entered Ino's room, she saw more cartons of instant ramen everywhere. Some half eaten and spilling on to the ground, others stacked in piles neatly. Some weren't even eaten yet. It seemed as if Ino had taken Naruto's words to heart.  
"They really help you know." Ino said quietly.  
"...really?" Sakura half asked.  
"Yeah..."Ino mumbled out monotonously.  
"Enough of this moping!" Sakura suddenly shouted out, surprising Ino.  
"We are going to the park whether you like it or not!"

* * *

"I still don't get why I had to take a shower, change into some good clothes, put on some makeup and bring a picnic basket of food."Ino grumbled.  
"I told you why.We are going to have a picnic."Sakura said patiently for the umpteenth time.  
"Yeah but that still doesn't explain why I have to dress up."  
"You need to get out of those old clothes. Thats why. Here we are!" Sakura said cheerfully, pointing to a wide green space dotted with trees. Sakura was trying so hard to be a good friend to Ino but it was difficult. They lay the mat on the ground and sat down._ Where the hell is Naruto? I told him to come meet me in the park in an hour!_ As if on cue, Naruto came in dragging a reluctant Shikamaru, who was mumbling "Troublesome, troublesome" over and over again. Ino looked at Sakura, and understood what Sakura was trying to do. She appreciated her efforts, but she was afraid that her heart would be crushed for the third time. Ino stood up, but it was too late, Shikamaru and Naruto already had sat down on the mat. Shikamaru was still repeating his mantra in a quiet voice. Sakura crawled over to him and whispered in his ear. "If you don't shut up with the "troublesome" you are going to wish that you had never said the word "troublesome" again. Oh and you better stop hurting Ino. Can't you see she's trying to say sorry? Now behave!"

Ino didn't know what happened but for one reason or another, Shikamaru had become reasonably pleasant and did not say the word "troublesome" for the rest of the picnic. The only reason why Shikamaru didn't say the word troublesome was because he knew it was troublesome if he argued with Sakura. Though he did admit that Ino was looked terrible under her mask of makeup and those flattering clothes. Shikamaru wasn't the bad guy here though, he would forgive her in the end, but he had to show Ino that dumping him just for another guy that was hot was stupid and unfair. He decided to forgive Ino now, it was simply his nature, he leaned over and gently kissed Ino's lips. "I'm sorry, Shikamaru." she whispered against his lips, eyes filling up with tears. "Ssshh" and pulled her close to him. Even though Shikamaru never said that he let her off, he expressed it by turning the light kiss into a mind blowing french. He wiped her tears away with his thumb, and whispered in her mouth, "I love you."

Meanwhile, Sakura and Naruto had sneaked away quietly, before the full blown makeout session had started. However, Naruto was still retching. He has this weird allergy to PDA, or so he says. Then Naruto turned to Sakura and offered to go eat ramen. Sakura declined, however gave him the money for it. Naruto ran off screaming a song about ramen. Sakura smiled today had been a sucessful day.

* * *

Sasuke's side of the story:

Sasuke was still crouching near the headstone. The flowers that he had were placed in front of it. Daffodils, bluebells and chrysanthemums(How do you spell this thingy!?) all Kazuki's favourites.

_In Sasuke's head:_

_Hey Kazuki. How is it up there? I might join you soon after monday. You're right I shouldn't joke about that stuff. Sorry. Anyway, I saw Haruno again. She doesn't know how I feel, yet she insists on bugging me. It is a sore topic afterall. People like her never understand me. They are way too happy and cheerful. I wonder how they would react if something tragic happened to them. I hate Haruno, although she is fun to play around with, she gets annoying and cocky at times. Well I'll talk to you tomorrow...I miss you so much...bye._

Sasuke stretched and looked at the time. 7:30. Oh well, he could get something in town_._ Sasuke walked lazily in to town and spotted the blonde that he saw during class eating ramen. He took a seat next to him and ordered some ramen too. The boy nex to him looked at him and recognization flashed through his face.

"Aren't you the new guy? You're in my class right?"  
"Yeah..what about it?"  
"Just asking...Hey! Wanna challenge me in a ramen eating match?"  
"Sure whatever. I have the time."  
"Just warning you, I'm undeafeted though."  
"No matter, I like a challenge."

Both boys ate ramen late in to the night and Sasuke finally admitted defeat at the 43rd bowl. Naruto on the other hand, was still going strongly. He smiled and said, "Not bad on you first try! Kiba only got up to 39 bowls." Sasuke leaned back and watched Naruto eat. As he watched, Sasuke felt that he could almost sense a kind of bonding with Naruto. But no way right?

**TBC**

* * *

Aaaaah! Finally done! Mwahaha! Next chapter is the start of camping! stay tuned! oh, and dont forget to review!

lol,

TroublesomeGirl


	9. Chapter 9

Aaaah you guys finally! freaking fanfiction had this stupid glitch! I went to this overnight school trip so i wasnt dead.hehe...well sry it took so long to update!

* * *

Sakura got up. This time without the help of the alarm clock (!) and made her way to the kitchen. Finding nothing interesting except for a large bag of tomatoes, she pulled one out and sprinkled some salt with every bite. (That is soo good! tomatoes and salt. Anyway back to de story) She pulled open the curtains and groaned. It was raining...and on a monday. She mentally cursed the day and the rain_. Thanks for contributing to the monday blues._ She thought sarcastically as she walked out the door with her backpack loaded with spare clothing, a torch and all the other necessities. She walked to school for the meet.

Sakura splashed through the puddles with insane happiness just like she did when she was a kid.

_Flashback_

_"Sakura. Mou...you're getting your pant cuffs wet!" her mother scolded, but was smiling at her daughter's antics. Sakura paid no mind to her mother and went back to happily splashing around in the puddles. Suddenly, she slipped and fell. She took one look at her bloody knee and started to pucker up. A moment later a full blown tantrum broke out. Sakura's mother quickly scooped her five year old daughter up and kissed her knee. "All better!" she sang out. Sakura stopped sniffling but tears still coming in small rivulets, and asked in a tearful voice, "All gone?" "Mhm, since you're such a brave little girl lets go get icecream!" Sakura cheered, past events already forgotten._

_End of flashback_

Sakura slowly stopped splashing around and realized how wet her cuffs were. The energy to splash around went as quickly as it had come. She arrived at school and walked into the classroom. People were already there chattering excitedly, Iruka came into the classroom moments after Sakura did. Safe, she wasn't tardy, breathing a sigh of relief she slouched bak in her seat. Sasuke walked over and sat in his seat next to her not bothering to say hi or good morning, but that was fine with Sakura.

"Alright! In pairs, come down and collect your camping gear. Boys! If you are paired with a girl, you will carry the gear, however, if you don't have a partner with the different sex, jyannkenn for it ok? After you have collected your gear, you will each get assigned a natural place to live for one week." Iruka said. Several groans came from the boys, but none came from Sasuke. It seemed as if he was ignoring her.

**The Partners! And where they would stay  
**Sasuke+Sakura  
the forest**  
**  
Shikamru+Ino  
the ocean

Naruto+Kiba  
river

Hinata+Neji  
cave

Karin+some random fangirl  
Icy snowy place...

* * *

After all the groups had split up, it had been five hours. Sasuke had not spoken one word to Sakura since. They kept walking. Sakura almost afraid, asked, "Can we eat lunch?" Sasuke Hn'ed back at her but sat in a grassy area and started rummaging through his bag. He pulled out two large tomatoes and bit into them hungrily. A small sigh of satisfaction, barely audible, escaped his lips. But Sakura still heard it. She smiled and pulled out the tomato meant for her lunch and pushed it at him.

"Here, have it. You like tomatoes right?" she said, not knowing exactly why she was giving him her lunch voluntarily.  
"Hn..."  
"Here I'll put it here." She put the tomato in front of him and stretched and walked off into the woods to explore. When she came back, Sasuke was packing and the tomato was gone. She smiled.

A few hours later, thet arrived at the designated spot. A note was attached to a tree.

_Sasuke and Sakura,  
If you are reading this note, well done. There is just one rule here:Survive. If you make it to the end of the week, we will send a note, allowing you to come back to Konoha. If you come back before the week is out, you will automatically recieve a zero for your grade.  
Good Luck!  
Kakashi_The two of them looked at each other and shrugged. It was getting close to twilight. Sasuke looked at her and walked off into the woods without another word. "Sasuke! When will you be back? I'm just about to make dinner!"Sakura shouted at his back. "Hn..soon." He replied without looking back at her. Sakura sighed, and set to work on dinner. She set up the tent while the spagghetti was boiling. She struggled and muttered, "This is the toerag's job! Not mine! Why else would Iruka sensei make the boys carry the tents!"

The spagghetti was close to done, she tasted it and smiled. Perfection. She made a sauce from tomatoes and put a plate outside for Sasuke. He still hadn't come back. After supper, Sakura decided to look around the area. After walking for about fifteen minutes, she found a spring, the size of a round bathtub. Sakura dipped a finger in, the temperature was perfect. Sakura hastily stripped and got in. Bliss. She tipped her head in just till the hairline and sighed. It felt so good lying there floating. She opened her eyes to gaze at the sky. Stars and one comet splashed into the inky night of the sky. She sighed, she could be in this position forever.

She heard a rustle. She hastily stood in the water in a combat pose, and looked around. From her clothes she snatched up a kunai. Looking around nervously, her eyes settled on a almost half dead Sasuke in the midst of collasping. She gasped and put a hand to her mouth. Sasuke had bruises all over, cuts and scrapes on his legs and arms, but a particularly nasty gash on his chest. She ran to him, not caring that she was naked. All that mattered was a hurt teammate, and even if it was Sasuke, she didn't care for now. She scooped him up and carefully put him on her shoulder, so that his face was hanging down her back. She half dragged him back to the tent and set him in the tent.

She quickly got out the bandages and carefully opened up his shirt. Sasuke then chose to wake up, and slapped her hands away. "Whose the perv now?" he hissed, while ogling at her naked body. "Shut up. I'm helping you. If you choose to say nasty words to you I will do nothing at all. Oh, and don't look at me like that or you will go through this unconscious." She said calmly, and continued taking of his shirt. He looked at her once more then closed his eyes. She bandaged up his chest. She noticed his perfectly sculpted abs and muscles, but didn't do anything perverted. (On the other hand, Sasuke was watching Sakura through slitted eyes. Yes, she was still naked.)

She then continued on with the scrapes and cuts. He said nothing except once he hissed when she washed the cuts with hot water. After she was done, she sighed. It was close to two thirty. Since Sasuke was too heavy to put into the tent, she just put a blanket on him. He rolled over and looked at her.He propped himself up on one elbow and said,"Why are you helping me?" Sakura just said, "Ssshh. Don't talk, you will get better faster that way." Sasuke then did the most surprising thing ever. He dragged himself to her and hugged Sakura around her waist gently and pulled her down with him. Sakura looked at him in surprise and tried to pry his fingers away but he just held on tighter. And besides he was already asleep.

After a hour of lying in this position watching Sasuke carefully she finally decided that he was truly asleep. She curled herself around Sasuke's chest to gather more warmth. And finally in the early rays of morning she fell asleep. More or less falling for him. But she doesn't know that. Yet.

* * *

Thanks so much people!Sorry for not updating since wednesday...went on a camping trip with the grade and ...yeah

hehe...please review!

lol,  
TroublesomeGirl


	10. Chapter 10

OK here is the next chapter! thnx for allllll the reviews!

* * *

Sasuke's side of the story:

Sasuke woke up and took in the surroundings, he looked down to find a naked Sakura clinging on to his shirt. He nearly had a nosebleed then, but he stopped himself in time. (I mean he _is_ a 17 year old boy with the hormones after all) He groaned as he remembered the events of last night.

* * *

Sasuke went for a hike, he finally reached the top and was taking in the beautiful sunset. He was talking to Kazuki when he heard, "Hello little brother. Long time no see." Sasuke whirled around, to find his long lost brother Itachi, standing up relaxing on a tree. Sasuke gave a yelp of joy and ran to hug his brother. He was about to wrap his arms around him when Itachi stepped back. Sasuke looked at him confused and lowered his arms.

Itachi smirked, "Why are you so eager to see me? I wouldn't be happy to see me if I knew that I killed the whole clan, especially my best friend in the whole wide world." He smirked even wider, almost maniacally. Sasuke slowly processed what he said. Itachi...killed...Kazuki...and...the...clan...Sasuke couldn't believe it. He just stared at at his older brother. Slowly anger replaced feelings of confusion.

"No right? You're kidding me...please tell me you're joking" Sasuke whispered, but he knew it was true. Itachi's face gave it all away. _No...no...no...this is not happening._ Sasuke kept saying in his head. All of a sudden, something inside Sasuke snapped. He ran at Itachi, kunai in hand. Itachi easily dodged Sasuke and punched him in the face. "He was calling for you, you know. Sasuke, Sasuke...but I put him out of his misery." Itachi said silkily in Sasuke's ear, baiting him.

Sasuke was now beyond anger. He jumped on his older brother, hand still holding the knife. Itachi just laughed and gripped the knife hand. It fell. He picked up and visciously slashed at Sasuke. Then he proceeded punch Sasuke many times in the stomach. Whispering all the time in Sasuke's ear, "Time to kill the last Uchiha, the one that I failed to kill fourteen years ago."

Sasuke picked himself up and threw himself at Itachi clutching his left hand, screaming _chidori. _It worked, unbelievably, Itachi fell, stunned. Sasuke, blood pouring steadily out of his chest made his way down the mountain as fast as possible before Itachi woke up.

Sasuke arrived at the campsite, but Sakura was nowhere in sight. Using the last of his chakra, he located Sakura. His senses lead him to a spring in which Sakura was bathing in. She looked beautiful, like a greek goddess. He then collasped, last of his energy used, he passed out.

He woke up to find his shirt being unbuttoned by a naked Sakura. _What the hell!?_ "Whose the perv now?" he snarled at her while eying her figure. He really tried not to, but with no avail. Sakura who noticed his gaze said clamly, "Shut up. I'm helping you. If you choose to say nasty words to me, I will do nothing at all. Oh, and don't look at me like that or you will go through this unconscious." Sasuke knew of Sakura's infamous strength and closed his eyes. Albeit, unwillingly. (Although, when she wasn't looking, he watched her through slitted eyes.)

She started on his scratches and wounds, only once did Sasuke hiss in pain as she washed the scratches with hot water. Finally, she sat back, eyes closed. Her work was finshed. Sakura disappeared into the tent and came back out with a blanket. She gently placed it on him. Sasuke watched her. Then finally asked the question that had been on his mind all night. "Why are you helping me?" he asked.

Sakura just smiled and told him to sleep. Then Sasuke did the most crazy thing that he had ever done in his life. He went and hugged her around her waist and gently but slowly pulled her down with him. Today was a long and tiring day, out of fatigue, the moment he buried his face in her stomach, he went to sleep. This was how he found himself when he woke up...

* * *

Sakura woke up, Sasuke was no longer sleeping beside her. When she found herself indecent, she blushed so hard. She wrapped the blanket around herself and went to look for Sasuke. He was there, making breakfast for two people. (Might I mention that the whole breakfast consisted of tomatoes.) The rich aroma of the tomatoes filled the air, in which Sakura deeply inhaled. Sasuke looked at her and nodded once acknowledging her and went back to cooking.

She went and got dressed, and headed back outside. She locked eyes with Sasuke and blushed again. Heavily. She didn't trust herself to look at him again that day. As she sat on the log thoughtfully chewing on a piece of tomato, she decided Sasuke wasn't that bad. Although she did look at him once just for this special jutsu which she directed at him. This jutsu is kind of special because, by using this, Sakura could tell what Sasuke was doing, where he was going and what he was feeling, so she could help him anytime he needed her. She once more rebandaged his chest before leaving the camp site.

Sakura called out before leaving, "Don't leave the site today. You have to sleep in order to get better." Sasuke just hn'ed at her. She smiled and left. A few hours later however, she got a vision that Sasuke left the camp site, and he had fallen down badly. "Shit! I told him to stay in the campsite!" She muttered as she ran to where Sasuke had fallen.

**TBC**

* * *

Hehe...its a short chapter i know.. but in the next one you'll find out everyone elses day too!

lol,  
TroublesomeGirl


	11. Chapter 11

Yo peoples! So wassup? Hope you had a good day cuz i sure did!! once again thnx for all the reviews! i live on em!

* * *

Naruto and Kiba:

Naruto and Kiba were walking toward their destination. Naruto as usual was eating a cup of ramen happily. Kiba was training Akamaru as he walked. (That was one of his hobbies.) It was close to noon when Kiba suggested to eat lunch. Happily Naruto agreed, and pulled out yet another cup of ramen. (Where he got the hot water is a mystery however.) Kiba's jaw dropped as Naruto tripped and the contents of his bag spilled out. Inside the bag there was only ramen, of all flavours and sizes. "Hey Naruto, where did you get all that ramen?" "Oh...around." he replied vaguely. Kiba pulled his jaw back up and said he was going to look around. Naruto just nodded and went back to eating his ramen. Presently, Akamaru came up and started licking Naruto's mouth. It tasted like beef and soy sauce. Yummy. Naruto laughed and wiped of all the slobber. "So you want some ramen?" Akamaru barked. "Hmm...three minutes...why do they make it three minutes?" Naruto wondered as he filled the cup with hot water. When it was cool enough to eat, Naruto spooned some noodles in to a bowl.

Akamaru ate steadily and barked with excitement. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE FEEDING MY DOG!!" Both human and dog jumped at the sound of Kiba's voice. "He wanted to eat some ramen..." Naruto said not quite understanding why Kiba was mad. "One! Only I get to feed Akamaru. Two! You don't feed dogs ramen! You can kill them! It has waay too much salt content! Are you trying to kill Akamaru!?" "N,no. 'Course not! I like Akamaru! Akamaru is nice!" Naruto stammered out. He started backing away as Kiba started advancing on him cracking his knuckles. "Yaaaaah! Mad human dog on the loose!" Naruto screamed as he ran for his life. Kiba bared his miniature canines and ran after Naruto, thrilled at the prospect of a chase. Akamaru just yipped and ran beside both.

* * *

Shikamaru and Ino:

"Shiiiikamaruuu!! Are we there yet?" Ino drawled out.

"Shut up troublesome woman. I told you the exact answer five minutes ago."

"Buut I forgot!"

"Troublesome...soon."

"When is soon?"

"Four hours from now."

"Whhyyyyy?"

"I dunno... now stop talking. You're disturbing the clouds."

Ino just frowned at Shikamaru cutely but it was lost on him, because he just kept staring at the clouds. Few minutes of staring at the clouds, Ino asked the same question. "Shika, are we there yet?" Shikamaru just groaned and ignored her. "Ne!Shikamaruuu! You're ignoring mee!" Said Ino in a really whiny fan girl voice, and started pulling on his bag. Shikamaru, yanked the bag out of Ino's hands, patience running low. "Shiika-" Ino stopped in mid sentence as Shikamaru seized the opportunity. He kissed her, a long and sweet kiss, then broke away. Ino was speechless and stopped talking till lunch. _Finally troublesome Ino stopped talking. _Shikamaru breathed a sigh of relief and continued to watch the clouds.

* * *

Neji and Hinata:

"Hinata! Get behind me!" Neji barked at his cousin. "Yes Neji kun." Hinata replied and hastily, went behind her cousin. "Pass me my kunai!" Hinata, without hesitation handed one to Neji. Neji aimed and score! A thunk and some suspicious liquid that looked like blood trickled out from underneath the brush. Neji looked satisfied, while Hinata, looking a little wide eyed and possibly even more nervous than usual was chewing her fingernails.

After a while of walking, Neji taking the lead while Hinata trailed behind, Hinata's stomach rumbled. Neji noticed this, while Hinata tried her best to hide it. She didn't like Neji protecting her all the time. But then again, if she didn't listen to him...lets just say Neji gets really mad if you don't obey him. Neji announced it was lunch time and Hinata dutifully produced two identical lunch boxes. Except that one was white, and the other light blue. They both started eating. Hinata prepared lunch that morning and spent an hour working on it. "Mmm, this is good Hinata. What did you put in it?" Hinata just looked at him and said shyly, "Your favourites." Neji just nodded and picked up his chopsticks once more.

* * *

Karin and some random fan girl:

Karin who was loaded, took both herself and the fan girl, which I will name Ami, by her own private helicopter. Both girls packed beach wear, and had no time to repack after determining their destinations. The helicopter took off after placing both girls in the snow. "Where is my Sasuke kun? I hope he will camp near here!" Karin said eagerly, and Ami nodded. "SASUKE KUUUN!!" Karin suddenly screamed. Ami started screaming his name too.

Suddenly a rumble from the snowy hills became louder and louder. "Oh wow! Ami! Look at all that snow!" Karin said excitedly watching the avanlache. "It looks like frosting." Ami said transfixed at the cascading snow. By the time they realized what it was, it was too late. Both girls were swallowed up by the snow and were found a week later. (They lived unfortunately, but they got a zero on the assignment :)

* * *

Sasuke and Sakura:

"Sasuke! You idiot! I told you to stay in the freaking tent! Now you got a broken ankle! What do you have to say for yourself?" Sakura yelled down at him, hands on her hips. Sasuke just looked up at her and said,  
"Hn..."  
"Don't you "hn" me! I actually bother to take care of you and this is how you repay me!?"  
Sasuke just smirked at her. Sakura looked cute mad.  
"Why you-" (I am sorry, but I cannot write anymore, due to the insults, all rated X, and besides her rant lasts an hour...)

When Sakura finally paused for breath, and looked down at Sasuke, he was asleep. She felt herself growing hot, but one look at his face, she melted. It was so...peaceful looking. Like a boy who had been playing well. Sakura sighed. _Whatever, like he was going to listen to me anyway._ She wrapped her arms around his torso and pulled upwards. Sasuke didn't even budge. _Grrr! SHANNARO! If he wants to do it the hard way...then so be it._ She gathered chakra in her hands and reached down to pull him up when he woke up. "I can pull myself up." He growled pushing her hands away. He went into standing position and promptly fell down. Bringing Sakura with him. Remembering the events of last night, she blushed, crimson staining her cheeks.

"Sasuke...Let go of me please."  
"I can't...you're pinning my other hand down."  
"Well can you at least get up?"  
He glared at her.  
"Oh...hehe..right."  
She just remembered his broken ankle. Untangling her legs with much difficulty, she finally pulled herself loose. After once more gathering chakra in her palms she pulled him up from the ditch.

"Okay now. I am going to try and heal that chest and ankle of yours. I read how to do once it in a advanced medical textbook, but my memory is kinda fuzzy..hehe" Sakura gave a wavering smile which Sasuke returned with glare #48. "Do you want to get better or not?" Sasuke just looked away. He did want to get better by not by the help of Pinky. "I'll take that as a yes. So lie down." She commanded. He lay down, body tense. Sakura closed her eyes and concentrated. Slowly her palms gathered green chakra, when the were roughly the size of baseballs, she placed them, hovering on Sasuke's chest. He gasped, and fell back unconcious. _Ooops...too much chakra...ah well its better if he's unconcious anyway._ To her amazement, the bandages melted away and the wound was healed. She worked on his ankle, slowly but surely the swelling went down and the bone fused together again.

After the healing Sakura collasped. She used way too much chakra. Now she was as tired as hell. Sasuke woke up to find that his chest and ankle was healed properly. He took one look at unconcious Sakura. He knew she had a low amount of chakra. The question is, will he help her?

* * *

thnx for reading! And would appreciate it if i got a review as well...(.) pleeeeeeeeeeease!

lol,  
TroublesomeGirl


	12. Chapter 12

Hey peoples! yup its me with another chapter on the go! hope you liked the other one! im having fun writing them out!

* * *

Sasuke looked at Sakura's unconcious form. Her chest was moving steadily, up and down. (Perhaps his gaze lingered a bit too long on her chest...) He debated whether to take care of her or not. _Why should I take care of Pinky? You should because she saved your sorry ass twice already! But she always insults me and...and..._(By the way he is having a convo with himself so it may be hard to follow) _And what? Just go save her already bastard! _Sasuke sighed, giving in to his righteous self, and picked Sakura up bridal style. He picked her lithe body up easily.

Her head lay on his chest, warming his chest with her breath. A faint scent of cherry blossoms filled his nose, as she shifted her head. Suddenly, she gasped out loud and kicked and twisted wildly. She was rapidly draining chakra. _Shit! Hold on Sakura!_ Sasuke panicked as he held her thrashing body tight to his chest as leaped from tree to tree.

By the time he got to the camp site, she was almost lifeless. Her breathing was short and was coming in spasms. Sasuke, inspired by Sakura's healing technique, placed his hands on her heart and slowly put a bit of his chakra in to her. When her chakra level was up to about fifty percent, Sasuke sighed with relief. Now they both had about fifty percent of chakra left. Tired as hell, he lay down beside her and slept till dusk.

* * *

Sakura woke slowly, taking in the orange sky and pink hues. She saw Sasuke crouching, whispering words into the dirt, hands clasped together. She slitted her eyes and pretended to sleep while secretly eavesdropping on him.

"...So I think I may be falling for her. Well talk to you tomorrow. Bye Kazuki, I miss you so much." Sasuke stood up and dusted off his pants and walked over. Sakura quickly closed her eyes and shifted on to her side. A light pink dusting was evident on her cheeks. "Saaakura. Wake up...its time for dinner." Sasuke whispered in his ear. Sakura pretended to sleep and rolled over mumbling. "Fine, well if you don't get up..." Sasuke said ominously. He picked up a bucket of water, and spilled alittle on her. Sakura screamed, totally not expecting ice cold water to be dumped on herself. Sasuke just smirked at her reaction and walked of to prepare supper. (Which again, was tomatoes.)

"...Sasuke kun?" Sakura said tentatively, over a dinner of tomato sandwiches, adding the "kun" suffix to the end of his name to attract his attention. "Mmmm?" Sasuke "mmm"ed through a mouthful of yummy tomato, looking at her. "Whose Kazuki?" Sasuke spat out his tomato and stared at her. A small blush hinting on his cheeks. "Wh, where did you hear that?" Sasuke said, staring at her, mouth hanging open. Sakura suddenly found the dirt awfully exciting. "Answer me!" Sasuke demanded. "I..I...heard it while you th,thought I was asleep..." She finally stammered out, still not taking her eyes of the dirt. "What else did you hear?" He said in a slightly quieter voice, but still had the cold frosty tone to it.

"I...um...nothing. I..."  
"I?" Sasuke prompted her.  
"I...I think...I think I'm falling for you too." Sakura finally said in a whisper. She couldn't see Sasuke's reaction.  
"Who said I liked you?" He said surprised.  
"I...oh...I..just assumed...I oh... I'm sorry." Sakura blushed harder. Tears of embarrassment welling up  
Sasuke then laughed, "I was kidding! Man, you should've seen the look on your face!"  
"So...do you like me?" She asked bravely.  
"Maybe...maybe not."  
The suspense and embarrassment was too much. Sakura turned and ran.

Sakura arrived at the spring, she stared into it. Watching her reflection. She stripped once more and slid into the pond. Bliss. She floated on her back, savouring the peacefullness after what had just happened. _Aaah, just what I need. Peace away from the toerag. _She opened her eyes to stare at the sky. _Do I really like him? I dunno, probably. I mean he is hott afterall. But that was such a mean thing to do. I mean that is a sore topic for me._

Sasuke watched Sakura from on top of a tree, hiding himself and his chakra. He wondered what made her run away from him. _Girls...so confusing. I thought she was different from all of them. So I wonder. Does that mean that she likes me? Wow...Sakura is very pretty._ He sat there transfixed, watching her. After a while Sakura got out and dried herself, shedding on some clothes, she walked back to camp. She walked with a slight sway to her hips. Sasuke leaped quietly after her.

By the time he got there she was in the tent sleeping fitfully. He lay down beside her and yawned. He whispered in her ear, "To answer your question, yes Sakura, I do like you." He yawned once more and ruffling his hair, lay down and closed his eyes.

Sakura woke up, her ear feeling slighty warm and tickilsh. She thought she heard someone say her name but the only person who was there was Sasuke who was sound asleep. She just shook her head and lay back down again. Of course Sasuke didn't say her name. Right?

* * *

Yuh thanks for reading! please review!

lol,  
TroublesomeGirl


	13. Chapter 13

So wassup peoples? Had a good day? Sorry the update took solong XP.

* * *

Naruto and Kiba:

Naruto panted as he hid in the shadows of a tree. Convinced he was safe, he crept out and sighed with relief. _Mou, what did I do? I mean everyone likes ramen, even Akamaru does. Its not my fault dattebayo! _He walked back to where Kiba had set up the tent. He sat at the mouth and listened to the bubbling of the river. (Remember? They had to live near the river for a week.) Tempted by the gurgling of the river, he went over and swirled his hands in, slowly moving down so that the cool water covered all of his arms, when he noticed a dark haired girl washing dishes in the river. "Hey Hinata!" Naruto said excitedly, finally recognizing the figure. She turned around and blushed, she clutched the clean boxes to her chest and stared at him shyly. Naruto, completely unaware of the effect he had on her, went on loudly saying, "So do you camp near hear huh? Whats your place? Is it cool? Huh?Huh?" He said excitedly gesticulating widly. Hinata, who was not used to so much energy and being so close to Naruto, promptly fainted on the spot, lunch boxes lay forgotten on the ground.

Naruto kneeled next to the girl and watched her. "Hinata?Hinata? Are you okay? Please wake up!" Naruto anxiously said, while prodding her side. _Ok, what did Kakashi say I do when people lose conciousness?_ Naruto racked his brains for a minute or two, and clicked his fingers together. "Thats right! The kissy thing!" He closed his eyes and leaned toward Hinata, putting his mouth on hers. Hinata, who was on the brink of waking up, went under again, as she felt Naruto's lips on hers. He steadily breathed air into her. Upon noticing she was still unconcious he started yelling, "Aaaaugh! I've killed Hinata by doing the kissy thing!Aaaaugh!" while clutching his hair with two hands.

Just then Neji ran in, hearing his cousin's name being screamed multiple times. His mind registered Hinata's body, and the fact that Naruto kept screaming "the kissy" thing. He rounded on Naruto, and growled, "You violated her! You invaded her personal space! You stole her first kiss!" He pointed accusingly at the poor boy, who just trembled with fear. " I didn't! I just put my mouth on hers and blew some air in! It's called the kissy thing!" He protested as Neji's eyes widened in surprise, then narrowed into slits, a vein bulged in his head. "No, its called a french kiss!" Naruto took a step a step back and ran for it. Neji yelled and drew out a kunai and ran after him. Hinata woke up, no one was there, as if Naruto was never there. She remembered her first kiss with Naruto, and blushed hard, gathering the dirty lunch boxes once more, she knelt by the river and washed them again.

* * *

Shikamaru and Ino:

"Shiikaa! Look! Its the ocean!" Ino threw her head back and laughed the laugh of a four year old. Enjoying the sea breeze, she watched as Shikamaru set up. "Troublesome...troublesome." He kept mumbling under his breath, as he propped up the tent. When he was finally done, Ino ran over and hugged him around the waist. He stared at her. "Shikamaru, lets go swim in the ocean! Please! With a cherry on top!" She said, using the bambi eyes, he could not resist. "Urgh...troublesome." He muttered but pulled on his shorts and went in to the ocean with Ino.

Ino was wearing a pretty two piece suit, with a marble pattern of white and light blue swirling into each other. Shikamaru gazed at her, transfixed and suddenly, struck by an idea, he picked up Ino bridal style and carried her into the ocean. She shrieked and clung to his neck, but oddly enough, Shikamaru didn't find it annoying. He savoured Ino's soft and supple skin,he realized Ino was almost naked, just covering her chest area and ,ahem, down there. As he got into the water up to his waist, he gazed down at her, looking at her face, traveling down her flat stomach and torso, following her long, long legs. Ino had her eyes shut and was clinging to Shikamaru like he was a life raft. She smiled and opened her eyes. She reached up and rubbed her nose with Shikamaru's, "I love you too." Then she pushed off him and slid into the ocean, enjoying the feel of the water swishing through her hair.

Shikamaru stood in the water, and blushed a bit, then followed Ino, tackling her and tickling her in the water.

* * *

Sasuke and Sakura:

Sakura stretched and yawned. She blinked as the sunlight streamed througha gap in the canvas curtains. She looked beside her. The sheets were rumpled and unmade. She blinked again and got dressed slowly. She felt so weak yet so refreshed. (Thats what happens when you sleep for 48 hrs straight!) She crawled outside and sat in the sun. Soaking up its heat. Sitting there, basking in the sun like a lizard, she blinked again. She then forced herself to get up and make breakfast. But Sakura didn't feel hungry, she sat back down and closed her eyes, feeling sopohoric. Man, the sun felt super nice on her face and arms...Slowly she drifted back to sleep again.

"Eat." She awoke, as a spoon was prodding her lips. Her eyes traveled past the handle, on to the hand, the arm, and finally settled on a face. "...Sasuke?" She said groggily. "Hn..." and pushed the spoon at her again.She shook her head. "No. I'm not hungry and pushed the spoon away. He "hn"ed at her again and forced the spoon into her mouth, mashing it in. "Mmmph!" She protested, as the food went in to her mouth. Then she stopped to taste it. It was good. It was actually good. She turned to him in surprise, Sasuke had a smirk playing around his lips. Her eyes pleaded more, and he complied. Hand feeding her for the rest of the day, and doting on her. This really wasn't his thing but...

* * *

Thanks for reading! Sorry it was a bit short but...

im open to ideas! Please send me a message or whatever, and i might put it in

lol,  
Troublesome girl


	14. Chapter 14

Hey! Sorry the update took forever...well heres the 14th chapter! Enjoy please!

* * *

" Sasuuuuke kuun!" Sakura called from her sleeping bag and waited till Sasuke peered around the canvas curtains. "Hn...what?" He muttered darkly, but still listened to what she had to say. "Mmmm...Sasuke, could you get me comfortable and tell me a story? And don't forget the hot milk!" "WTF!! FYI, I am not your slave! I refuse to do something so...stupid!" Sakura just looked at him, debated whether to start pouring out the fake tears, or mention the fact that she saved his life, twice. She decided to mention the fact. "Ok then Sasuke, just don't count on me trying to save your life again for the, wait was is it? Oh yeah the _third _time." "Hn...I don't care, I can take care of myself anyway." "Mmm, yeah you're totally totally responsible for your own body, you take care of youself by earning yourself a huge and fatal gash and faint from losing too much blood, oh and, breaking your ankle. Yup, I totally see your point." She ended this with a well practiced roll of the eyes.

Mumbling darkly to himself, he tucked Sakura in, ignoring the grin of victory, and lay down next to her. "Hn...what story do you want?" She tapped her lip thoughtfully, and finally said, "Ne, Sasuke, tell me about your family and Kazuki." Sasuke inwardly smiled with relief and groaned at the same time. He thought she was going to ask for some mushy romance stuff, but this time it was something about himself. This was an area that he knew well. But then again, it roused painful and sad memories. He started, " Well, I lived with the clan and I had many good friends, my best friend was Kazuki..."

By the time he had finished with the death of the clan and Kazuki, he looked up to see a tear streaked Sakura. "I'm so sorry Sasuke...if I knew what had happned, I would never have asked you." She said remorsefully, tears still sliding down. "Hn...like you would understand anyway..."  
"Sasuke...you don't get it...I do understand. How could I not, when I have no parents either. They died in front of me, my mother shielding me. They died in a car crash...in front of my very eyes...So don't say that I don't know what you mean, when...actually...I know how you feel."

Sasuke just stared at her, as if seeing her for the first time. He started to understand her pain everyday. And such pain from an early age as well. Hell, it happened when she was eight, but it happened when he was twelve. It would be the time when she would be confused and not fully understand what death was. On the other hand Sasuke, being twelve, he had a little more sense of the world.

Sasuke had to admit that she masked pain well. He had never known that Sakura could be so sad and vulnerable, he always thought that Sakura was happy-go-lucky, not this. His thoughts were interuppted as a soft hand cupped his jaw and side of his face softly, he stared at Sakura in surprise. He stared into those deep sea foam eyes. But he couldn't see anything but a deep gaze of understanding and...love. Love for him and his cold ways. She loved him...loved...him...

Something deep inside him stirred, he hadn't felt this way since he was twelve, five years ago. Sakura took her hand away and broke the gaze. Sasuke missed the feel of her hand. The part where flesh touched flesh felt cool. He gently took her hand and placed it against his lips. This time it was her turn to look surprised. She shuddered as he kissed them softly. His lips felt cold but firm and soft at the same time. Sasuke watched her all the time, reading her emtions as he kissed her hands, watching for signs of resistance. She closed her eyes. _No this isn't real, Sasuke couldn't like me could he? He likes people like...like who?_ She opened her eyes to see a gentle Sasuke, slowly caressing her cheek and neck.

Upon impulse, she gently reached up and hooked her fingers behind his neck. Pulling his head down, she caught his lips in a gentle kiss. Both teenagers had kissed before, but never with such meaning and purpose. Sakura poured all her thoughts of understanding and feelings for him. Sasuke stunned but nevertheless responded. He in turn kissed her gently and gently eased open her mouth. He licked just the inside of her top lip, still watching cautiously, ready to stop when the signal came. But it never did. She granted him access, licked the roof of his mouth softly. Both were comfort kissing, thats all.

They didn't even stop for oxygen, not that they needed too. It was a soft kiss, that allowed air to pass through every few seconds. As tongues gently touched for the first time, Sakura could feel herself getting warm and fuzzy inside. She gently licked the tip of his tongue, causing a shiver to ripple down his body. Which Sakura felt quite distinctly. Both wanted to get further, but not yet. It was too soon. Sakura broke off the kiss and turned her face away so that Sasuke couldn't see it. "What? Whats wrong? Was it something I did?" He whispered anxiously. Sakura just shook her head, small beaded tear drops made their way down her cheek. "What? Please tell me something. Anything than this." He really needed to know what she was thinking. It was the first time he felt like this about anybody and it was almost tearing him apart.

"I..I just don't want to be hurt again. Do you understand what this means if we continue? I mean, I don't want to know tomorrow that it was all just for fun and teasing me." She looked away and more tears dripped down. Sasuke just looked down at her and tilted her face so that she could look at him. Still her eyes didn't look at him. "Sakura, look at me. I promise that this is real, my feelings...I've never felt like this before and..." She looked at him at last. Before he could utter another word, she claimed his lips again. _Well I'll take that as a good thing then. _And Sasuke relaxed into his normal smirk. He grinned against her lips and dove right in. YTongues fought for dominance, and surprisingly Sakura won. But only cause she cheated. Just when she was about to lose, she bit on his tongue gently but enough to make it retract back into his mouth. She smiled at him through her eyes, and slowly and heavily licked his tongue fully.

The makeout session lasted...um...well lets just say a long time. They didn't go beyond kissing because both agreed they would wait till later. When they finally came up for air, they both smiled. But this time the smiles were genuine. Sakura wrapped her arms around Sasuke and rested her head on his chest. Sasuke cradled her body gently but firmly. They stayed in this position till both fell asleep.

* * *

Hey, so thanks for reading it! didja enjoy? Love it or hate it! review anyway pleeeeaaase??

lol,  
TroublesomeGirl


	15. Chapter 15

Well...here's the chapter! Enjoy! and thanks for reviewing, i loved all of them! Keep reviewing, but most importantly, enjoy!

* * *

Naruto and Kiba:

Naruto panted as he just got away from Neji clutches. Now he had two people after his head. He groaned, how did this happen? "Aha! There you are!" Kiba yelled maniacally, and pinned Naruto to the ground, knocking the wind out of him. Sitting on his chest, Kiba smiled triumphantly, and said, "Ok, as punishment, I want you to go up to Hinata and tell her that you love her and actually mean it!" Naruto groaned again, he didn't care about anything physical, he could do fifty push ups no problem, but to go up to a girl and say that he loved her? It was too nightmarishly hard.  
"Kiba...hehe. Er...wouldn't you rather have me cook for the rest of the week?" He said, trying to avoid the task of confessing to Hinata.  
"Hmm..." Kiba considered. And then he grinned devilishly,  
"Well, now that you proposed it! Why not? You have to go up to Hinata and cook for the rest of the week!"  
"Nooo! Neji will kill me if I stp within 2 mile radius of her!" Naruto wailed.  
"Well thats too bad, 'cause thats not my problem is it?" Kiba said while cradling Akamaru, and playing with his ears.

Admitting defeat, Naruto slowly trudged up to Hinata's place. It wasn't as if he didn't like her, she was nice and rather pretty but it was Neji that scared him. Neji had the power of horses in all his muscles and not to mention a powerful and sharp mind too. He was also very scary when anyone went near Hinata. Naruto gulped as a white and blue sheet came into his line of vision. He pulled at his white fluffly collar of his jacket. He padded softly to the mouth of the cave.

"Hinata?" He whispered softly, but the name echoed around the cave loudly. A figure on the ground stirred. He hoped with all his heart it wasn't Neji. "...Mmmmph.." A mumble came from the figure laying on the ground. Naruto debated whether to go up to the figure or not, he decided yes. He crawled slowly toward the lump and crouched. He breathed a sigh of relief realizing it was Hinata. He gently shook her awake, she yawned and opened her eyes. "Y, yes Neji kun?" "Wha-oh!I'm sorry Naruto kun! I hadn't realized it was y-" She was stopped as a pair of lips landed on hers. _PLease don't faint Hinata!_Naruto pleaded in his head as he kissed Hinata.

"Hi, Hi, Hinata?" He stuttered after they broke apart.  
"Ye,yes Naruto kun?"  
"I, I...I..."  
"Mmm?" She raised her eyes questioningly at him.  
" Urgh! Iloveyou!!" He said quickly and promptly blushed crimson.  
Hinata who got the general gist of the statement blushed hard and almost fainted.  
"I, I love you too Naruto kun..." She said real soft. Naruto heard and looked up at her in amazement.

"NARUTO!! What did I tell you about Hinata!!" A thunderous voice shattered Naruto's eardrums. He gulped and turned around. Neji...

* * *

Shikamaru and Ino:

Shikamaru turned his head to look at a sleeping Ino. After splashing around in the waves, they both became intensely tired, so they opted to lie on the sandy beach. Ino had fallen asleep as soon as her head hit the towel, Shikamaru on the other hand stared up at the clouds. After watching Ino sleep for a few minutes, he turned his attention to the white fluffy clouds. Yes, Ino was a troublesome girl and often demanded attention, but she was a sweet and loving girl. She cared for others and defended them. That was what made him fall for her in the first place.

_Flashback:_

_A young Shikamaru was staring at the clouds, savouring the peacefulness and serenity that it brought. "Aha haha! Stupid Shikamaru is soo lazy!" A voice could be heard. Shikamaru turned and propped up on his elbows. He struggled to sit, when someone knocked him down again. It was Kiba and Naruto. "Shut up! I am not stupid!" He cried back, trying to stop the tears from pooling in his eyes. (_Shikamaru, Kiba and Naruto were 6 at the time_.) "Oh, look! Now he's gonna cry!" Kiba shouted gleefully while pointing at Shikamaru the whole time. Furious tears were slipping down much to Shikamaru's anguish. "You stop! Shikamaru kun isn't stupid!" A blonde girl with a long pony tail shouted. Shikamaru gulped and sniffed and turned to his best friend, "I,Ino..." Ino ran over and put a protective arm around him. "Sssh, its ok. I'll pummel them so hard they won't be able to stand straight for a week." She whispered into his ear. Shikamaru gave a wavering smile. "Ooooh! Shikamaru has a girrrlfriend and he loves her! Shikamaru and Ino sitting in a tr-" Naruto was stopped in mid sentence. Ino ran at him and knocked him to the ground, knocking the wind out of both children. As they both caught their breath, Naruto scrambled up and grabbed Kiba's hand. Both fled in terror. Ino grinned, triumphant. She turned to Shikamaru and said, "Lets have a sleepover today!" (_Yes they had sleepovers together, but they were both kids and they were the best of friends.)_Shikamaru snuffled through his tears and linked hands with Ino._

_End of Flashback_

Since then Naruto and Kiba had changed, they even became two of his very good friends, but thats another story. He knew that he liked Ino, even when he was six, but he wasn't sure whether Ino liked him back or not. Sure she stuck up for him, (That changed when he became ten, now he just says "troublesome") they spent everyday together, but she was his friend. More than that actually, she was his BESTFRIEND. What he didn't know was that Ino liked him back as well. In fact the day he confessed to her, she said, "What took you so long, Lazy Pineapple head?" And promptly pulled him into a kiss.

Shikamaru grinned at the memory. He sat up and played with the soft sand. It was great to be on the beach, and for a week too. He looked at Ino, the sun had reflected off her skin, making it look more soft and pearly. He ran a thumb lightly against it to see whether it was as pearly as it looked. Ino woke to see a Shikamaru rubbing his thumb against her skin. She looked at him quizzically, "Er...What are you doing?" Shikamaru quickly pulled his hand back as if it had been scorched. "Eh..hehe nothing." And rubbed the back of his head with the offending hand, and blushed.

"Shikamaru, can you get me some water? Please?" Ino asked.

"Hn...troublesome girl." Shikamaru muttered but he still smiled and retrieved the desired water.

* * *

Sasuke and Sakura:

Sasuke woke up with a start and looked around. Sakura wasn't there. He panicked and looked outside, he was about to yell her name when a piece of paper caught his eye.

_Sasuke kun,_

_I have gone out since dawn because I kind of need to sort out my feelings. Don't look for me, it's not your fault._

Sakura

Sasuke groaned and gripped his hair, what could he have been thinking? Maybe he did go too far. What if she hated him now? Sasuke shook his head. _It's not fair, after I say I love her, she has to sort out her feelings? I thought she liked me too. Urgh girls...so confusing. _He grabbed a tomato and bit into it with ferocity. Tomato juice ran down the corners of his mouth, he slowly wiped it away. Just then a bright orange blur ran past him. He shot out one hand with his amazing shinobi reflexes, and grabbed it. It was Naruto. The poor guy was thrashing around yelling about Neji. "Hey calm down dobe!" Sasuke exclaimed as Naruto nearly punched him in the face with a flailing fist. He calmed down and explained to Sasuke the whole thing about Neji, Hinata and Kiba. Sasuke just looked at him.

"Have you seen Sakura?" He asked calmly.  
"Oh yeah...she was sitting in a tree mumbling about something." Naruto scratched his head thoughtfully.  
"Hn...I see."  
"Why do you-Aaaaaugh!" He screamed and ran off again. Sasuke looked behind himself, and there was a white eyed, furious and very angry Neji, who kept yelling,"I'll kill you Naruto." He too ran passed him in such a manner that wind blew into his hair when he ran by. Sasuke looked at the two, and shrugged. _It's not my problem..._Well if Sakura was avoiding him, he could avoid her too.

He walked off into the woods, watching and listening to nature. He came to an opening in the woods and sat down. He started talking to Kazuki. After "talking" for a while, he got up and stretched. He headed back to the campsite, he breathed a sigh of relief as he saw the pink haired kunoichi preparing lunch. Sakura called out to him, without turning,

"Hope you like stew."  
"Does it have any tomatoes in it?"  
"No."  
"I hate it then."  
"You haven't even tried it yet, and besides you eat too many tomatoes."  
"I don't care, I like tomatoes."  
"Well don't eat lunch then."  
"I wasn't planning to."

Sakura huffed and turned back to her food. As she diced up some carrots and onions she hummed. Sasuke came back out and sat on a log and went into a mood. Sakura took no notice and served a portion for one. She sat and blew on it. Delicious smells taunted Sasuke but he refused to give in. She slowly ate savouring each bite and kept giving "oohs" and "Aaahs" after every mouthful. Sasuke's stomach rumbled, he remembered how he ate only a tomato. He only hoped that Sakura didn't hear. She did and she gave a cheshire grin. "Aw..is Sasuke hungry now? Well too bad he refused the stew before he even tried it, because now its allllll mine!" She said, mocking him. He scowled, but inside he smiled, things were back to how they used to be.

* * *

Well there ya go! I expect to have at least 5 hits and 1 review before i finsish lunch. JK...  
Love it? Hate it?

lol,  
TroublesomeGirl


	16. Chapter 16

Well peoples! The next chapter is here! Thanks for all the reviews!

* * *

"We go home in two days don't we?" Sakura asked Sasuke as they trained against a tree. He threw another kunai.

"...Yeah."  
"I'm gonna miss it here. You?"  
"...Hn."  
"...Can you expand your vocabulary a bit more? I'm trying to have a conversation here!" Sakura yelled exasperatedly, and threw three shurikens.  
"Ok."

Sakura glared at him and returned to shredding the tree with kunais and shurikens. After a while of no talking, Sakura headed back to camp without saying anything. She thought Sasuke liked her. Obviously not. Didn't she warn him before kissing him passionately that she hoped he knew what he was doing? Apparently he still thought her a fool and an idiot. Well she now thinks and refers to him as the toerag inside her head. She smirked and looked behind herself, he was still stubbornly training.

Then her eyes widened, he had taken off his shirt in the heat and wow...his chest was rippling with muscle. She stared at the six pack then blushed and turned away. _It's not as if I havent seen this all before. Yeah, but what about the time when you bandaged his chest? Well...that doesn't really count...Hell yeah it does! _Her inner self screamed out. _Just look at those abs!_ She turned and looked once more. She immediately turned away. Since when did she become so...girly? She always prided herself in being a tough go-my-way girl. She went back to camp and prepared lunch for two.

She prepared a simple meal of rice balls. Then she put a small amount of chakra into her voice and called," LUNCH!" Sasuke heard alright, his ears were still ringing as he walked in. He stopped in his tracks as he saw the rice balls.

"No tomatoes?" He asked in a hard tone.  
"Why? You got a problem?" Sakura shot back while chomping down on the rice.  
"Yeah...I like tomatoes."  
"So? I'm not your slave. I cook what I want, and I think we have had enough tomatoes for one week."  
"We?" He said, delicately raising one eyebrow.  
"Fine. I. Either eat or I'll have it."  
"...I'll eat..." He mumbled out and took his plate.

Sakura scowled at him. _Whats his problem? It's not my fault he's a tomato freak! _She grumbled inwardly. He took one bite and pushed the plate away. She glared and him increasing the burn rate to 87 percent. Sasuke could feel the top of his hair singeing. He refused to look up, he turned his face to look the other way in defiance. "Hn..." Sakura swiftly stood up, whipping out a kunai from nowhere. Sasuke looked at her calmly. She walked over, a dark aura was flaming around her. She raised the kunai and went to stab him.

He shot out a hand and grinned at her. "Aaaaargh!" She put some chakra into her fist and swung it in to him. He effectively dodged and pulled her down by the knife hand. She was pinned below him. Sakura glared at him. She hated how she was always defeated without him even breaking a sweat. Annoyed she raised her knee to do a classic crack-the-nuts, when she stopped. She widened her eyes in surprise.

Sasuke had lowered himself onto his elbows and was on her, he was putting half of his weight on her and half the weight on his arm. It was warm and comfortable. She closed her eyes and Sasuke bent his head to kiss her. She savoured his kiss letting him delve deep into her mouth. _No...no...not again! I will not fall gfor him again! He doesn't care for me! _She opened her eyes and tried to pull away, squirming underneath him. He just kissed her harder, stealing the breath right from underneath her feet. "Mmmph!" She protested. He looked at her, a smirk was evident in his eyes. She tried to slap but found that her hands were pinned by his hands above her head.

"Why are you hesitating Sakura? I thought that this was what you wanted." He asked huskily in her mouth. "Because, this isn't real." She snarled, fire in her eyes. Sasuke stopped kissing her and looked at her in surprise. Sea foam met onyx, both looking at each other in surprise.

_He...he likes me still?_

_She thought it was all fake?_

_Why?_

_Why?_

Sakura closed her eyes and gently eased her body out from under his. He didn't stop her, he watched her walk away, arms hugging herself.Sakura had a lot to think about she went to the farthest place she could find and hugged her knees to herself, she started crying a little. She didn't know why but the more she cried the better she felt. Unconciously, she touched her lips with the back of her hand. They were leaving tomorrow morning and she was looking forward to it. She couldn't wait to get away from him.

* * *

Naruto and Kiba: (Im putting this in well...cuz)

Naruto plopped himself on to the sleeping bag and groaned in pain. He had cuts and bruises everywhere. Damn, Neji hit hard! But at least now he had a clean slate. He turned over and looked at the cloth above his head. He thught about how sweet Hinata was. She actually liked him! Naruto always thought she was a bit peculiar, because eveytime he would look at her, her gaze would avoid his and she would go really red. He smiled, he couldn't wait to see her at school!

Just then Kiba came in, he shed his heavy coat and sighed. Naruto always wondered why Kiba wore such a heavy coat even during the hottest days. It was and would remain a mystery. Naruto winced as he felt a pain in his side. Kiba had just kicked him in his sleep involuntarily.

"What the hell! That hurts!" He yelled. Kiba got up with a mad glint in his eye.  
"Well thats your fault for arranging the sleeping arrangements right?"

"Hn..."  
"Your starting to sound like Sasuke."  
"I am not! Don't compare me to that...that...gah!"  
"Sasuke."  
"Dog breath."  
"Jerk."  
"Ass."  
"Gypsy."  
"Gypsy?"  
"Yeah, I heard in class. Ken, Fletcher and Luca were teasing this girl called Hana and she got soo mad."  
"Well...I would get mad too. Hana chan is always nice to me."  
"Gypsy!" Kiba shouted at Naruto.  
Naruto thought for a good come back, thinking of none he threw his hands up in the air and walked out the tent.

* * *

Guys im starting to hate this fic. i think its bad. I might delete it...

read and review and lets see.

lol,  
TroublesomeGirl


	17. Chapter 17

Well since you guys dont thinks its that bad and all of you boosted my self confidence, i think ill continue!

* * *

Sasuke and Sakura packed in without speaking, both didn't want to be the first to break the uncomfortable silence. The tension was high and both were very, very sensitive. Once when they were folding up the tent, Sasuke's hand brushed Sakura's by accident she blushed hard and pulled it away. She stopped working on the tent and packed up the food supplies.

Everything was set, Sasuke loaded the tent on to his back and waited for her. Sakura meanwhile was dawdling and watching the site with affection. Sasuke rolled his eyes but didn't dare say anything. Once she was ready, both shinobi and kunoichi went leaping through the trees. They stopped for a short lunch break and went on again. They were going fast. Sakura started to feel uncomfortable with the silence. She really wanted to know what was going on in Sasuke's head but he never looked at her once, never even tried to. Slowly, Sakura's stamina was going down. She clutched a hand at her side, Sasuke was still going strong. She turned away and clenched her teeth. She would never lose to Sasuke.

Finally they arrived in Konoha, Sakura gazed at the village as if it was heaven. (In a way it was after that week.) She mumbled a "bye" to her companion and ran off to her apartment. Once there, she dropped her things and flopped on to her bed, breathing in its familiar scent. She smiled with her eyes closed and snuggled against her pillow. Tomorrow was saturday, and she inteneded to sleep the entire weekend.

* * *

Sasuke's side of the story:

Just as eager to get away, he made his way to the mansion. He then stopped and wondered what to do with the tent. He decided to take it back to school and drop it off with Anko sensei. He finally headed back home. Sighing as he entered the Mansion he walked up the stairs to his room. He looked at his desk, there was a scroll from Tsunada sama waiting for him. He scanned throught it quickly and groaned. Exams were coming up, the exams that would mean that he finished Konoha High and would mean that he could go on missions etc.

He sat on his bed and stared at the wall intensely. His eyes glazed over as thoughts swam in his head. He rolled over on to his side and resumed staring at the other wall. This time when his eyes glazed over, he went to sleep. Sleep had never felt this good before.

* * *

On Monday:

"Heey,Ino!" Sakura shouted and ran toward her friend. Thankfully she was smiling and looked really happy with Shikamaru at her side. He put one protective arm around her. Sakura rolled her eyes and then grinned and started a silent conversation with Ino.

_So did things go well?  
Oh yeah!  
Anything...happen?  
Not telling! Its a secret between me and Shikamaru._

She smirked and made her way to the row of desks. She looked around and saw Naruto and Hinata talking to each other. 'Mazing, Hinata wasn't even stuttering. She swiveled around and got out of her seat. Sakura headed toward the board and started doodling on it. She was in the middle of drawing flames when a hand joined hers. She turned to look at the owner of the hand. It was a girl, about the same age as her and she had twin buns. "Hi, my name is TenTen. I'm kinda new here but I really like this place!" She said. Sakura smiled,"My name is Sakura, glad you like this school. Hey, wanna sit with us at lunch?" "Sure!"

The day went rather fast as Sakura found a new friend. TenTen was really fun but she could be really scary too. Sakura headed toward the grounds were she was to meet TenTen for training. Once she arrived she saw TenTen there already. Every target was littered with kunais or shurikens, and all with extreme accuracy. Sakura widened her eyes, amazing. TenTen had nailed all the vital areas where people would be killed in an instant.

"Hi Sakura chan!" TenTen waved, while twirling a knife dangerously with one hand. Sakura stared. TenTen caught her gaze and laughed, "Oh, this? I'm ok. I'm good with weapons so no need to worry." Sakura gave a sigh of relief and went over to her. THWACK! TenTen suddenly threw the knife at a tree, Sakura flinched and started yelling.

"What the bloody-" TenTen clapped a hand over her mouth and montioned Sakura to be quiet. TenTen glard up the tree and said in a quiet voice," What do you want? And why are you spying on us?" At first Sakura thought she was talking to no one when Sasuke jumped gracefully off a branch and landed on the ground. Sakura blushed and looked away. TenTen who noticed this grinned and whispered to Sakura, "Oh..I get it. He's your..." She said while sticking up her pinky. Sakura who blushed harder said, "N,no way! He just is...uh...hehe..." TenTen who looked unconvinced still grinned. "Well I'll leave you two alone to, uh, sort out your problems, see you tomorrow Sakura!"

Sakura turned and glared at Sasuke who just shrugged.  
"What? It's not my fault she thinks you're my girlriend."  
"Actually it is. Why are you stalking us anyway?"  
"Ahem...I beg to differ on word choice. I was just seeing who she was. She's an excellent weapons misstress by the way. Way better than you."

"Whats her name?"  
Sakura felt a sudden irk at the question, it was a simple question yet somehow she felt annoyed at it.  
"Her name is TenTen." She bit out and walked away.

* * *

Sakura sat at a booth next to Naruto. She said to the man, "I'll have what he's having. (Pointing to Naruto.)"  
"That would be 120 yen for one chashuu ramen."  
"Mm, Skra chn!" Naruto said through a mouth full of ramen.  
Sakura nodded her response and acknowledged him.

While she waited for her meal,she buried her head in her arms. She lifted her head up off the counter when the kind man had pushed her the hot noodles. She gratefully took the hot bowl and placed it in front of her, breaking a pair of chopsticks she picked up a slice of pork. She lifted it up and studied it as if it were some rare gem. Sighing she dropped it back into the bowl making the soup splash. She was vaguely aware of the man giving of a slight killing aura.

Naruto looked at her, and inspected both his and her ramen. "What's wrong with the meat? There's nothing wrong with mine." He too picked up a slice of meat and studied it. Finding nothing wrong with it he popped it in his mouth chewing it with vigor. "I don't see anything wrong with it." He repeated while looking at Sakura.

Sakura just stared morosely into the bowl. She picked up some noodles and ate them. She ate steadily but she didn't taste anthing. She could have been eating cardboard.

Late into the night Sakura and Naruto were still eating ramen. They had eaten every type of ramen Ichiraku had to offer and now they were ordering their favourites. Meanwhile Sakura had found something else that helped soothe her feelings...

_Sake..._

* * *

Well peoples! thanks for reading! oh dont forget to review!  
thank you so much for boosting my confidence!

lol,  
TroublesomeGirl


	18. Chapter 18

Yeah! okay peoples! heres the 18th? chapter! thanks so much for reading and supporting me!

* * *

Sasuke's side of the story:

Sasuke was walking late at night because he couldn't get to sleep. He heard some laughter and giggles that sounded suspiciously like Sakura's. He rounded the corner and there he saw Sakura holding on to Naruto's neck for support while half sprawling on to the ground. She giggled wildly again. Naruto who noticed Sasuke pleaded for help with his eyes and hobbled over to him.

"She's all yours." He said unwrapping her arms from his neck and ran away fast. Sasuke just sighed and looked at the now totally drunk kunoichi. She was currently sitting on the dirt ground talking to a telephone pole.

"Oh yes, I had a wonderful time. Cookies anyone? Oh yeah, Sasuke kun? I like him. He's soooo hot!"

Sasuke blushed upon hearing these words, but being the gentlemen he heaved Sakura to her feet. She stood and swayed for a bit. He tugged on her arm to make her move, when Sakura felt this, she started yelling and protesting loudly. She yanked her arm back making Sasuke stumble. He glared at her but it was lost on her as she promptly lay on the ground, limbs spread out.

"Beautiful night m' darling!" She suddenly yelled out in a mock british accent. She giggled widly and then rolled over. He tried to drag her up again, but she way like limp spaggheti. She absolutely refused to get off the ground. Sasuke rolled his eyes and picked her up bridal style.He wrinkled his nose at the extreme odour of alcohol she was emitting. Sakura peered into Sasuke's face, she looked at the locks of long bangs, thinking Sasuke's lock of hair was a flower she pulled on it.

"Ow!!" Sasuke growled, using all his self control not to drop her on the ground and leave her there.  
"Mmph! Bad flower!" She said hitting Sasuke's head. She pouted and glared at the raven lock. Suddenly she snuggled up against his warm chest and went into fetal position. Nestling up in the crook of his shouder she sighed and went to sleep. _Finally, boy she hits hard. She just doesn't know her own strength does she? Boy what the hell? The last few minutes were really, really random..._

Arriving at the mansion, he went straight up to his room. His arms were starting to feel the burn of exaustion. He shoved her on to the bed and mssaged his arms and head while glaring at her. His glare softened at her face. Full of innocence and naiveness.

He tucked her in his bed and pulled out his desk chair. Sitting on it, he propped his head on the head rest and watched her. As the hours went by his eye lids started to fall, but he caught himself just in time. Occasionally Sakura moved or twitched, but it was in her sleep. Just as Sasuke was convinced that she wasn't going to wake up, he heard a mewling and felt stirring from his bed. (Just to let you know, it 3:00 ish right now) He roused himself fully and stretched his aching back.

* * *

"Where am I?" She said blinking and rubbing her eyes. The last thing that Sakura could remember was that she started drinking some clear fluid that was really helping her nerves, and that she was laughing with Naruto. She took in the bare walls with one or two posters or slogans on it, then she noticed the massive bed she was lying on. Sakura looked around at a sitting Sasuke and blushed really hard. She didn't meet his eyes after that.

"How long have I been here?" She whispered.  
"Since 12 ish."

"Oh...I'm not sleepy anymore and my head hurts." Sakura clutched her forehead and groaned, it felt really bad.  
"Well too bad cause I'm sleepy and I'm going to sleep!" He snapped at her crankily. He had been up all night watching over her and now she wasn't sleepy.

"Sheesh, someones PMSing real bad." She muttered under her breath. Sasuke who heard what she said glared at her so bad she flinched. "Hn..."  
"See? I told you so..." She mumbled real quiet. "So you're going to sleep now?" She asked. She got a glare in response. Sheesh, she was really bored of getting glared at.

"Okay, okay! My bad! Here you can have the bed." She said making a move to get out when a wave of pain hit her head, as she moved up in altitude it become worse. Sasuke smirked and said," I think you need the bed more than I do." Sakura was about to reply when she pressed her hands around her mouth, she went green. Sasuke panicked, he ran into the bathroom and grabbed a bowl. He came back. She smiled at him and wiped her mouth. " The floor was a good substitute." Sasuke himself went green and raced for the bathroom again.

He came back out and glared at her. She shrugged and said, "You're too slow." She sank back into the comfortable pillows and pulled the blanket up around herself again. She watched as he got ready to sleep. He grabbed a mattress and lay down on it, facing away from her he mumbled out a "good night".

Once he was truly asleep, Sakura took the blanket off herself and draped it around Sasuke. He shifted himself around it and sighed. Sakura felt a comfortable warmness in her stomach when he accepted the blanket,true, he was asleep and didn't really care whether it was her or not but she knew in that instant that she liked him very much, or rather say felt a urge to take care of him and look after him. She gradually sank into a warm delicious sleep. And thats when the screaming began.

* * *

Well a really short chapter but hope you liked it. Sry its a cliffy but im tired and sleepy...please review even though!

lol,  
TroublesomeGirl


	19. Chapter 19

Okay, here's the 19th chapter, although it may seem a little weird (o.o;), well just read! oh, and thank you, all my reviewers! i enjoyed reading all the reviews!

BTW, jutsu are in italics just thought you might wanna know.

* * *

"Aaaaaugh!Aaaaaaaaugh!" Sasuke screamed clutching his head. Sakura bolted awake and stared at him. "Sa, Sasuke Kun?" He didn't even look at her. He was kneading his fists into his head and was screaming long and lengthy in agony. "Whats wrong?" Sakura kneeled next to him, unsure of what to do. He flailed around madly.

"Noo! Don't kill Kazuki! Kill me instead! Please not Kazuki, Itachi, I'll do anything!" He pleaded to her, grasping her hands. He seemed to have mistaken Sakura for Itachi. Sakura stared at him, growing white and anxious.

"Sa, Sasuke kun? I'm not Itachi." She said while peering anxiously into his eyes. With a yell she lept backwards. His eyes were red with Sharingan, tomoes' spinning and flashing at her. Fear tore at her chest. Since when did he accquire the Sharingan?

"Yeah right you are! Come fight me, or are you a coward?" He smiled maniaclly at her. He advanced on her, while she backed away. Thud! She hit the wall, Sasuke was still walking toward her, fist glowing with red chakra. She squeezed her eyes shut and braced herself for the impact. CRASH! His fist narrowly missed her embedding itself into the wall next to her head. Sakura let out the scream she had been holding in all night.

Sakura ducked and ran out of the room. Panicking the whole time, she ran up stairs and ran into rooms. She found three kitchens so far, but she din't waste anytime on marvel. She was too scared. _Who is this? This is not the Sasuke kun that I know!_ Sakura blinked back tears of bewilderment and fright. Finding a room, she dove under the bed. She squeezed her eyes shut again. She was honest to god scared.

She heard laughter and a voice. "You can run, but you can't hide from me Itachi!I swore, that I would kill the man who killed my best friend! Prepare yourself!" She heard footsteps enter the room, a light was flicked on. Sasuke came and sat on the bed, Sakura held her breath. She could see his blue sandals in front of her eyes. She shut her eyes tight, when she dared to open them again, she gasped and hit her head on the bed. Sasuke's scary eyes had replaced his sandals. She shrank away, but rough hands jerked her out from underneath the bed. She gave a whimper of pain as he threw her to the floor.

"What's wrong Itachi? Too weak to fight back?" He taunted her. She felt her anger grow despite her fear. She hated being called weak. She lept up and grabbed a kunai from her back pocket, she put herself into a defense position and waited. He smiled and created several hand seals. "_Katon! Goukakyuu no Jutsu_!" He shouted, taking a deep breath he blew out. Sakura who was expecting this said, "_Doryuheki no Jutsu_!" a great wall rose between them and deflected the fire. She really didn't want to hurt Sasuke.

"Hn...aren't you going to use your normal jutsu? _Bunshin Daibakuha_?" He sneered, "Well if you're not going to use it I will." Sakura wondered what the hell was this jutsu when clones of Sasuke surrounded her. Her eyes widened, remembering the last bit of the ninjutsu...Daibakuha...(Explosion)...

She shielded herself just in time leaping out the way when the room exploded. Gasping aloud as fire grazed her legs. She was going to have nasty burns in the morning. If she made it till morning. That is.

She jumped outside, and leaped home. Grabbing a few personal possesions she ran out and went to Naruto's house.

* * *

"Na,Naruto! Open up! PLease!" Shi whispered anxiously while still looking around, she knocked more urgently on the door. Finally a sleepy Naruto opened the door and said, "What? I'm sleepy." She just walked in and shut the door. It was hard to tell in the dark, but if you looked closely, you could see that Sakura was trembling. Naruto now fully awake looked at her.

"Sa, Sakura chan! You're shaking! What happned, whats wrong?" He asked shaking her. She looked at him and tears spilled down her cheeks. Naruto's hair bristled for a second and went down again. He wasn't accustomed to have crying girls in his room at five in the morning. Unsure of what to do he draped a blanket around her shoulders and padded to the kitchen. Sakura gave a weak smile. A few minutes later.

"God damn it! Where the hell is that ramen? I swear I bought some yesterday!"

Naruto came out precisely three minutes later holding a hot bowl of ramen and chopsticks. She smiled, grateful for his hospitality. "Eat then talk when you're ready." He too got a blanket a wrapped himself in it. Sakura slowly ate and sipped the soup. It was just the thing to calm her down. When she was finished, she sat up a little straighter. She told him of everything that had happened that night.

When she was finished, he was staring at her knuckles going white from being clenched so hard. "I'll kill the teme for you!" Shaking with rage. "No it's ok Naruto. I think it was a dream anyway, that isn't the real Sasuke I think." Naruto had stopped shaking but was still pretty ruffled about it all.

"Hey Naruto?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Can I stay here for a bit? I'm too scared to go home."  
"Sure whatever."

Sakura wrapped the blanket a little more tightly around herself and fell into a troubled sleep.

* * *

_Tap Tap._

Two timid knocks tapped on Naruto's door. Sakura who thought it was Sasuke fainted. Naruto opened the door and there stood Hinata. "H, hi Naruto kun. Are you re,ready to go to-"Her eyes grew round at the sight of Sakura's body. She looked at him tears of betrayal in her eyes.

"Uh, it 's not what you think it is! Really, she just needed-" The door slammed in his face. But not quick enough to hide the tears streaming down her face. He groaned and gripped his hair. He walked over to Sakura feeling a bit remorsful of letting her stay in the house, but the good and loyal side of Naruto said that Skura was a friend in need and if Hinata didn't understand well thats her problem.

"Sakura get up, time for school." Naruto said prodding her side. She got up and both shinobi and kunoichi went to Konoha High.

* * *

Emagod!? how was it? review please, thanks for reading!

lol,  
TroublesomeGirl


	20. Chapter 20

Come on you guys are pathetic! 4 reviews only? But what-e as long as you enjoyed the chapter

* * *

Naruto and Sakura walked to school in silence. Hinata was about fifty meters from them head bowed down, yet Naruto wouldn't even try to go up and talk to her. She knew that Naruto liked her so why...? As they approched the bridge to school, there was a figure lounging on the rails. Sakura gave a whimper and clutched Naruto's arm really hard. Naruto clenched his fist and dragged both to Sasuke.

Sasuke looked at them. Surprise clouded his eyes for one instant, then went back to his normal cold taunting ways.

"Why, you, you-!" Naruto said, atempting to land a blow.  
"Hn, what dobe?" Sasuke said coolly, smoothly avoiding the blow.  
"What you did to Sakura you dumbshit!" He yelled out.  
"What did I do to Sakura? I didn't do anything." Sasuke asked calmly.  
"Stop lying! You, you-"

Sasuke who finally noticed Sakura, looked at her in surprise. Her eyes. There was something wrong with her eyes. He looked more closely. Realization hit him like a ton of bricks. It was fear, an enormous amount of fear. Fear from him. Since when did she have fear from him? He stepped closer to her, she flinched and bowed her head, as if bracing herself for a punch. She let out a whimper. Sasuke looked at Naruto, "Whats up with her?" but he only got a glare in response. Sakura was standing very still, tears of fright welling in her eyes.

"Sakura?" He said, questioning her. She gave another whimper and clutched Naruto's arm harder. Naruto could feel his fingers going cold with lack of blood. With a huff, he pulled Sakura away, leaving the Uchiha to wonder what was going on.

* * *

Naruto had stayed by Sakura all day just in case Sasuke tried to do anything, but he never did. He just ignored her and didn't say anything. By lunch Naruto was convinced that Sasuke wouldn't try to hurt her. He decided to go and talk to Hinata. Sort out this litle problem, which was threatening to become bigger.

Naruto found Hinata sitting near a tree with Neji. Both were eating lunch. Naruto gulped, but bravely went up to Hinata. Neji's white eyes flashed, he stood up suddenly and stood behind Hinata, as if protecting her. "Er...Neji, may I borrow Hinata for a moment?" He squeezed his eyes shut knowing that a lecture would follow about his irresponiblenes and etc. He opened his eyes, strangely, the two Hyuugas were talking amongst each other, whispering. Finally Hinata came over, coldness in her pearl eyes.

Naruto took them to a quiet and secluded spot. "W,What?"Hinata spat out, but the stuttering kind of ruined the comment. Naruto looked at her and started explaining. By the time he was finished, Hinata was blushing hard again. "I,I'm sorry. Na,Naruto kun. You are a really g,good friend. I understand be,better now." He smiled and took her hand. Grateful that she accepted this fact.

As they walked around the grounds, Naruto had a sneaking suspicion someone was following them. He watched out of the corner of his eye. Aha! A brown streak went racing to the next tree. Naruto got mad," Who is it and stop stalking us! If you want a girlfriend get one! But this girl is mine! And don't follow us!" He shouted up the tree. Neji gracefully jumped out of the tree and stared at Naruto.

Naruto gulped, "I uh, didn't mean it!Honestly Neji really!" He said while slowly backing off smiling nervously, Hinata was pulled away by Neji but she didn't mind. She smiled to herself. Naruto's girl huh?

* * *

Sakura was quietly eating lunch on a stone bench. A pink handerkerchief covered her lap. A kunai was next to her. She sneaking glances at it in case anything happened. She was too scared to let her gaurd down now. She knew how strong Sasuke was and how fast he was as well. She packed up the remanents of her lunch and sighed with relief. At least she didn't meet Sasuke yet. She put her kunai in her pocket, as she stood up it fell out. Cussing quietly she hunted for it, suddenly a shawdow covered her. She had a sneaking supicion on who it was a squeezed her eyes shut. She froze reaching for her knife, hand still outstreched.

Sasuke pulled her up and wordlessly handed her the kunai. She risked a chance and looked into his eyes. They were onyx again, thank god. She thought she saw a hint of confusion but it was gone as quickly as it had been there. She walked away, there the something crumpled on the kunai. She opened it up,

_Grounds, 4:30._

All day she debated whether to go see him or not. _What if he tries to kill you again? He won't...Are you sure? Yeah..but what if-Shut up! I'm meeting him!_

Sakura was quiet all day, even Ino noticed, who was too busy cuddling up to Shikamaru. She distangled herself from him and went over to her. "Whats wrong Sakura? It's not like you to be so quiet." Sakura smiled nervously. "There's nothing wrong Ino. I swear." Ino's sharp gaze traveled down when they stopped at her legs. She gasped, "Bloody hell! Don't give me that crap on that you're ok, I can see severe burn marks on your legs! And don't tell me they've been there since before 'cause I know you!" She added when she saw Sakura open her mouth. Everyone crowded around her looking at the marks. Sakura hastily covered up her legs with the skirt, but with no avail.

"Who did this?" Ino asked quietly. Sakura shook her head. "Come to my house at 6, you are telling me everything then." Ino whispered in her Sakura's ear. She turned and walked away. Sakura quickly tried to heal her legs, but something was wrong. The marks wouldn't go away. After cotemplating, she got it. It was curse fire, no wonder it didn't go away.

* * *

Sakura waited by a target and held a kunai, she came at 4:25 just in case. Her hands were shaking slightly as they gripped the kunai. Sasuke arrived and precisely 4:30, he walked toward her. Her knuckles went white from gripping the knife so hard. She willed herself not to move or flinch. He was in front of her now. She opened her eyes. Sasuke had put his hands on the tree next to her and had her trapped. She gave a tiny whimper that was not missed by Sasuke.

"What's wrong? PLease tell me whats wrong. You've been acting really weird around me today. As if your scared of me." He said in a surprisingly warm voice.  
"...I,I am." She finally said.  
"Why?"  
"Because...because you tried to kill me."

Sasuke's eyes widened, he made no move to hide his emotions. _When? What? How?_ Thoughts erupted in his head.  
"When...?"  
"Last night, soon after you went to sleep."  
_Soon after I went to sleep? But I had a dream about...  
_"Oh god. I'm so sorry Sakura." He said closing his eyes.

Sakura exploded. "Sorry?Sorry? You have no right to even talk to me! Look! Look at this!" She hitched up her dress to show the burns. Sasuke's eyes widened, but he shut them again. He recognized the burns from a jutsu that he knew very well. It was difficult to heal, but with time it went away.

"I'm so sorry Sakura, I didn't mean to do it." He looked at her for acceptance in his apology, but she wasn't even loking at him. He cupped her chin and made her look at him. He could feel her quivering slightly but that stopped, slightly, when he kissed her full on the mouth. She opened her eyes wide and stared at him. "I'm sorry." He whispered against her mouth. He tensed waiting for the reply. His eyes widened as Sakura kissed him back. In a way this was her way of showing she understood. She relaxed into the kiss and slowly snaked her arms around his neck.

"Oi! Get a room you two!" A guy shouted. Both of them laughed and headed for the park.

* * *

sigh, here it is! please review! i would appreciate it a lot if you wud.

lol,  
TroublesomeGirl


	21. Chapter 21

OMG! Iam so sorry for not updating! Its just that my mom has currently banned me from using a computer and yeah the works. But here's the next chapter!

* * *

"Class! I have an important announcement!" Kakashi yelled over the class. Sakura looked up, figuring it was important if Kakashi had to put down his book. AKA Icha Icha Paradise. The rest of the class also quieted down and looked expectantly at their teacher.

"Right, three weeks from now there will be an exam. This is not any exam! This exam, if you pass, will mean that you can now go on missions and such. It also means that you will be seperated into groups. In other words, this is a finals exam for graduating the Academy! If you fail, give up being a ninja!" Kakashi returned to his book. The rest of the class absorbed the information and exchanged nervous glances.

Sakura looked nervous at the prospect of an exam. _I can do this! No you can't! Yes I can! _etc...

Sasuke just smirked and went back to fiddling with his fingers. _An exam huh? Well I aced this grade easily, I'll pass this exam._

Naruto had fainted, and Hinata was trying her best to wake him up. _Oh Naruto! Please wake up! What should I do?_

Tenten was going into a hyperactive mode, throwing shuriken stars rapidly at the wall. _Oh.My.God! A test and I just arrived at this school! I'm soo gonna fail! Kami help me!_

Shikamaru who didn't listen to Kakashi, was currently observing and comparing the behavior of Ino and the clouds. _Subject is very noisy and complaining, whereas subject 2 is calm and peaceful. Interesting cumulus. Summer must be on it's way..._ I'll leave you to figure out whose subject one and two.

Neji smirked at the prospect of a test. He wasn't a prodigy for nothing!

* * *

"Sakura! What should I do? I just arrived at this school and I don't know anything that you learned this year... I'm gonna fail!" Tenten wailed into the ear of Sakura. Sakura nodded sympathetically and was struck by an idea. "Hey Tenten! I'll coach you! Come over to my house everyday at five, and we can have dinner together." "Awesome! Thanks so much Sakura! I'll be there!" Tenten shouted and ran off.

Sakura smiled happily, excited of actually being useful. A pair of arms snaked around her waist. She giggled and leaned into the embrace. "What are you smiling about?"Sasuke asked.

"Oh nothing, just thinking about the exam."  
"Why? You worried or something?"  
"Kind of...but isn't everyone?"  
"Not me."  
"You are so...so..."  
"So what?"  
"I dunno..."  
"Hey wanna head to the park? I could use some company." Sakura said after a few minutes.  
"Yeah why not.I got the time."

Arriving at the park it was almost twilight. Both were sitting on the swings watching the sunset. Slowly rocking on the swings. A gentle breeze blew Sakura's hair, she tucked it behind her head.

"This is about the time when Kazuki died." Sasuke suddenly said. Gazing into the sun. Sakura looked at him, "And I couldn't do anything to stop him from dying." A tear ran down his cheek, he didn't bother to wipe it away. Sakura gazed at him, eyes filled wth sadness and worry. This thing with Kazuki was eating him up inside, for five years he hadn't told anyone. Until now. Sakura got off her swing and hugged Sasuke hard. He didn't even respond, he just sat there eyes glazed over with tears.

"Hey Naruto, thanks for agreeing to meet with me." Sakura said sliding into a booth at Ichiraku's.  
"Hey no prob. That's what friends are for right Sakura chan?" Naruto said around a mouthful of ramen.  
"Yeah..."  
"So what did you want to talk about?"  
"Oh nothing in particular. Just wanted your company."  
"I see...so which ramen do you like best?" He suddenly asked. Sakura looked surprised but then pointed to her favourite. Naruto gave feedback on ramen and advice on how to order the best.

An hour later Hinata arrived looking flushed. "H,hi Naruto kun. H,hi Sakura." She said giving both a warm smile. "How is S,Sasuke kun these d,days?" She said while sitting next to Sakura. "He seems to have calmed down. But you never know with Sasuke." She said, surprised that Hinata knew.

As they ate their ramen, she noticed both looking at each other quickly then turning away. Especially Hinata who blushed so hard when she made eye contact with Naruto. Sakura smiled knowingly and made an excuse to leave. She walked away and looked back once. She saw that both of them had sat next to each other. Might I say very close together too.

Sakura wandered back home, she looked around nothing had been touched while she was out. She grinned. PLaying some music, she raided the fridge and created some snacks. Settling herself down at her desk, she pulled out some scrolls and paper. Hell, if she was going to study, why not make it fun? She picked up a snack and popped it in her mouth. Smiling to herself she started to review term 1 material.

RIIIIIING!RIIIING! Her heart jumped a mile and she picked up the phone.

"H,hello?" She said still high on adrenaline.  
"Yo Sakura wassup!"A cheery female voice came through the line.  
"Ino?"  
"Yeah! Having fun?"  
"Whats wrong with you? You sound drunk by the way."  
"Oh...haha!" Ino giggled into the phone.

"Shikamaru is the best!" Ino screamed/laughed into the phone, then she cut the line.

Sakura shook her head, puzzled at Ino's exclamation. Cranking up the music, she went back to studying. Late into the night, she still reviewed, slowly her eyes dropped off to sleep. Half lying on the scrolls and paper she started to sleep.

* * *

Yo peoples! Wassup? I kno this wasa bad chap, but forgive me? Review please!

lol,  
TroublesomeGirl


	22. hang in there!

sorry if you thought this was a chapter, yeah i hate that too but my mom has currently banned me from using the computer XP ive only got 5 mins till she comes back.

im gonna try to update as fast as i can, and no im not gonna discontinue this story.thank you for all ure support,

please understand XP! im hoping that the chapter will be out by the end of this week

no guarantees tho

sry!hang in there! dont give up on me yet!


	23. Chapter 23

Ok, guys. Terribly sorry for not updating and thanks for not giving up and understanding! well heres the next chapter! enjoy...Maybe...

* * *

"Dobe! Concentrate!" Sasuke said through clenched teeth, wondering for the umpteenth time why he was tutoring Naruto. Then he remembered. It was because he was the dobe's friend and friends help each other through tough times. Or so what he heard from the dobe. He sighed and started off again. "Chakra is the energy source of ninjas. Built on by-" He sighed. Naruto was fast asleep, totally not listening to Sasuke.

Sasuke muttered darkly to himself and continued to study by himself. He glanced out the window, almost night. He looked at the clock. Six almost. He was pretty amazed, he spent the whole afternoon after school with the dobe, and he hadn't seriously cracked. Yet.

He shook Naruto awake, "We're gonna get dinner." He said roughly before walking out the door. Naruto jumped up and followed in suit, mimicking the way Sasuke walked behind his back. Sasuke who knew he was being mocked twitched slightly. They arrived at their destination, none other than Ichiraku.

Naruto settled into his normal seat and started ordering. Sasuke just sat and watched Naruto eat. In a way it was kinda comforting. Watching him eat. Sasuke tilted his head and closed his eyes, enjoying the cool june breeze.

* * *

Sakura waited for Tenten outside of the school gates. Fifteen minutes later Tenten came out with Neji, laughing. Sakura raised her eyebrows but didn't say anything. Tenten met Sakura and waved enegetically, her face flushed slightly. "Shall we go?" Sakura smiled. Tenten just nodded happily and started talking about this guy she met and how he was amazing. "His name is Neji." She finished sighing dramatically. "Neji? You mean the cold ass?" Sakura asked. Tenten just frowned. "He's totally different though, he's so sweet, considerate and...he's just...just." Sakura raised her eyebrows again.

"We're here." She announced putting the key to the lock. Tenten stepped in to a pink room. Fashionable designs of cherry blossoms were eveywhere, and the room was a different shade of pink everywhere. Sakura called out to Tenten to make herself comfortable, while bustling around in the kitchen. Tenten settle into a pink, fluffy couch cushion. So comfortable. Skur came out with two cups of tea and dangos. (Which are a type of sweet sticky rice, shaped like balls and speared on to a stick.) Sakura pulled out a mountain of textbooks and legal pads.

"Ok, just start taking notes, if you don't get anything just ask me, ok?" "  
"Thanks Sakura. And thanks again for doing this for me,"  
"No problem."

Both smiled at each other and started writing. Presently Sakura got up and headed to the stereo, she cranked up some music. The first song that came on was Dota.

_(Lets do this)  
Vi sitter här i venten o spelar lite DotA. (I hear you Man.)  
Vi Sitter här i venten o spelar lite DotA. (I feel you Man.)  
Vi Sitter här i venten o spelar lite Dota o pushar på o smeker med moståndet vi leker.  
Vi Sitter här i venten o spelar lite Dota o springer runt o creepar o motståndet vi sleepar.  
(Lets get it on) _

"Oh my god! I love this song!" Tenten shouted out recognizing the song. She started humming to the lyrics as she couldn't really speak swedish.

"You know whats really weird?" Sakura asked.  
"What?"  
"That no matter how cool the song is, the lyric are really lame."  
"Why? They sound really cool."  
"Yeah, but what they're actually saying is that there sitting in this room, playing Dota and pwning the game.And they keep saying that over and over again."  
"...That is really lame." Tenten admitted  
"But it if you didn't get the lyrics, the song is pretty cool."  
"Yeah...I guess."

Both girls returned to writing, head bowed down. The clock struck six, both girls looked up at each other. Six already? Time went by so fast. Both of them thought.

"Well, I should go make dinner. What do you want?"  
"Mmm...I'll come help you. We can make something together."  
"Ok!"

Both of them ransacked the kitchen looking for suitable materials to make a dinner when Sakura came up with a totally awesome idea. "I know! Lets make pizza! Home made pizza!" "Yeah! Ok."

Both of them searched for the flour, tomato sauce and toppings.

"Which toppings do you want TEnten?" Sakura asked while rummaging through the fridge.  
"Mm...how 'bout, (Just put in your favourite toppings)."  
"Sounds good to me." Skura said while retrieving the required items.

Forty five minutes later the pizza was ready. Taking it out of the oven, Sakura carefully set it on a plate and brought it out the table. It looked awesome, almost as if it were professionally made but, it still had that homey look to it.

A few minutes into dinner, Tenten asked, "Do you like Sasuke?" Sakura choked slightly, regaining composure she stiffly said, "Yeah...kind of." Tenten who noticed this, smiled to herself and said, "Aren't you guys together?" This time Sakura spat out the water. Coughing slightly, "N,no. C, course not. Why do you think so?" She sputtered out. Tenten shrugged. "Well if you're not together now, you will be soon. I can feel it."

* * *

Sasuke looked at Naruto through lidded eyes. Naruto was still eating and was giving no signs of stopping. Sasuke downed another shot of sake. Unlike Sakura, he never ever had gotten drunk before. No matter how much liquor he drank. Finally around eleven Naruto sighed and leaned back. "Aren't you going to eat more, you must be still hungry." Sasuke asked sarcastically. "Actually I am hungry but I'm trying to practice self restraint. Sasuke sweat dropped.

Both stretched languidly in their seats and looked at the time. Getting up slowly they ambled toward their respectable homes and went to sleep as soon as their heads hit the pillows.

* * *

Sooo, wadja think? PLease review! pretty please with a cherry on top!

lol,  
TroublesomeGirl


	24. Chapter 24

My gawd! You guys! only 3 reviews? was it seriously that bad!? well here's the chapter. enjoy!

* * *

Sakura still studied even after Tenten left. Around three thirty, she dropped off to sleep, tired as hell. She slept till the alarm went off at seven. Groaning she got up, but she still smashed the clock for good measure.

Arriving at school, she noticed most of her classmates having bags under their eyes. She could only imagine whats he looked like. Settling down in a seat she buried her head in her arms trying to get some extra sleep. There was utter silence in the classroom, only punctuated by snores or the sound of breathing. The only source of noise was coming from Naruto who prancing around a shaking people awake, only to be punched or ignored.

Sasuke came in a few miutes later and he too collasped in to the seat beside her, moaning quietly and clutching his head. Everyone was sleeping or resting or both. Sakura almost fell into the desired sleep when-

"Get up! This is school! Not home! If you want to sleep go home, but don't do it at school!" A drunk but very mad Tsunade said, waving a bottle of Sake in the air.

Everyone looked at her and started filing out the door, it seems as if they had taken up her offer. Sakura shook Sasuke awake, "We can go home now." She whispered, he raised his head up and grudgingly got up from the table, using the desk as a support.

Sasuke then collasped to the floor groaning. Sakura sighed and went to help him up when a strong smell of alcohol reached her nose. It would seem as if Sasuke was hungover. _I thought Sasuke didn't get hungover? _She thought to herself.

"Come on, up you get!" She said trying to pull him up. But he refused to get up. He yanked his arm back and shouted a loud "No!" at her, using the last bit of her chakra, she fueled her arms and then lifted him up. Half dragging and half carrying him, she left the school.

She was going to take him back to her place but she decided her place was way too messy right now. "Sasuke, how do you get to your place?" She asked. He lifted up his head up to answer and promptly puked. She waited till he was done, though thoroughly disgusted, she asked a kind passerby where the Uchiha Mansion was.

Staggering to the front gates, she was about to give out. She was so tired and she was draining chakra rapidly. Pushing the heavy gates open, she heaved him to the door. She noticed on her way in a makeshift headstone with the Uchiha symbol on it, but she didn't pause to look at it.

Opening the front door she nearly fainted. It was enormous! How she was supposed to find his room was unthinkable. Nevertheless, she took the challenge.

An hour later she collasped against the wall, and burst out crying. She found 3 kitchens, 1 pool, 7 bedrooms but none of them were Sasuke's room. She was so tired and frustrated and the hallways were cool and dark, and Sasuke was no help. A tear drops fell on his cheek. He opened his eyes and gazed at Sakura, he rolled over and puked again.

Forcing herself to get up she just dragged Sasuke by one arm. By now he was beyond feeling anything. He could have fallen down the stairs yet feel nothing. She finally opened a door, determined to rest here no matter what. Surprisingly she hit the jack pot. Heaving Sasuke on to his bed, she covered him with some sheets. She was tempted to just drop down on those comfortable looking pillows but she got up and got a basin of cold water and a towel.

Soaking the towel in the cold water, she folded it and put it on his head. She then sat down and plonked her head on the desk and fell asleep.

* * *

A few hours later, around 2 in the afternoon:

Sasuke stirred and found a luke warm towel placed on his head. He took in a shock of pink and focused on it. Slowly the form of a sleeping Sakura came in. He got up but the change in altitude was too much for him. He had no idea how he got here, or why Sakura was in HIS room, sleeping.

He lay back down on the pillows and watched her. Sakura feeling that someone was watching her woke up. She smiled groggily and said,

"So you're awake now. Are you feeling better?"  
"No...not really."  
"You shouldn't get hangovers, especially when the exams are close." She said.  
"I don't get hangovers." Sasuke said codly.  
"Oh yeah? What do you have now?" Sakura said eyebrows raised.  
"A headache." He replied.  
"Hn...yeah a "headache". " She said putting air quotes around 'headache'.

"So what do you call the thing you have now, where you stink like alcohol, puke all over the place, and act slightly drunnk?" She shot back at him.

"Stop saying nothing! I go out of my way to bring you here, get narrowly puked on spend an-" She began to raise her voice.

She was cut off, he leaned over and kissed her. Sakura went green and pushed him away. Covering her mouth she looked for a bin. Finding one, she threw up in it.

"You taste like puke and sake." She said wiping her lips with her hand. Then proceeded to drink massive amounts of water. Ignoring the throbbing pain in his head Sasuke got up and went to the bathroom. A few minutes later he came back, he went to her and kissed her again.

"How do I taste now?" He whispered in her mouth.  
"..." She didn't say anything. She licked his tongue before making her decision. "Minty."

Sasuke grinned and kissed her deeply, letting Sakura taste his mouth. She giggled and said, "I like mint, but I like cherries even better." And proceeded to keep kissing him. Sasuke smirked and broke away. Taking her hand they went to the nearest kitchen. He fished out a bag of cherries and ate them slowly, teasing her.

Finally she just took his head and smashed her lips on his. Swiping the seed from his mouth with her tongue she spat it out into the sink. Licking and tasting his mouth, she licked away the berry juice in his mouth. She sighed in bliss. "And do you want to know what I like?" He asked huskily into her mouth.

"What?"  
"I like tomatoes."

Giggling she found a ripe tomato, biting into it she chewed slowly, spreading the juice all over her tongue. Sasuke came over and stared at her. Gigglig some more, he bent his head to kiss her.

Tasting the tomato made him go crazy, he licked and tasted and licked some more until he tasted cherries again. Sakura moaned quietly as Sasuke continued his minstrations. He was such a good kisser. Finally they broke away and sighed. They were both really, really tired.

Sakura sat on the floor , resting against a cabinet, Sasuke was in front of her. Now she truly knew she liked him and that he liked her back. As she watched Sasuke, her eyes began to close, and she was asleep even before she hit the floor.

* * *

So wadja think? Review please! And please dont be pathetic and give me just three reviews.

lol,  
TroblesomeGirl


	25. Chapter 25

Glad you liked the other chapter! So this one will be a little wound down but...yeah...Enjoy anyway! Guna be lotsa fluff!

* * *

Sakura woke up all stiff on a cold tiled floor. A tiled floor? She was fully awake now, she winced as she rubbed her arms. She looked around and no one was there, she started to panic when,

"Here." A gruff voice sounded. Sakura looked up to find Sasuke pushing a cup of tea at her. Smiling gratefully, she took a sip. Sasuke turned on heel and silently left the room. Sakura stuck her tongue out at him and smiled. _I know you like me too. Why else would you stick your tongue down my throat for an hour? _She was right. Although Sasuke didn't show it, he was almost head over heels for her. This was bad because, for example,

Sakura and Sasuke left the mansion for school. It was a good day out and clouds were drifting calmly acroos the sky. No doubt Shikamaru would be on the roof gazing at them.  
"Saaakura chan!" A voice sounded from Ichiraku's. Clearly it was Naruto, Sakura went over and said good morning to him with a smile.  
"Naruto, you have some soup on your cheek, let me get it off." Sakura said wiping it off the whiskered cheek carefully.

Sasuke scowled, he didn't like Sakura touching another (Man? Boy?). He didn't know why this irked him so much, usually he didn't mind if she was touching another guy but this time...  
"Thank you Sakura chan!" Naruto said.  
"No problem. Oh yeah, I found a ramen coupon in my bag today, you can have it." She said holding it out. Naruto's eyes widedned and then-  
"Thank you! Yay!" An explosion, a orange blur had been seen. The next thing Sasuke saw was Naruto hugging Sakura hard around the middle. Sakura was giggling and hugging Naruto back. "N,Naruto! You're suffocating me!" But she smiled.  
"Happy Birthday!" She said and gave him a bag of coupons.

This was too much for Sasuke, here was another guy, even if it was Naruto, hugging Sakura. And she was ENJOYING IT! He growled and kicked at the dirt road sullenly. Then he heard laughter, Sakura was laughing gaily at Naruto's antics. This was so not fair. Only he was allowed to make Sakura laugh.

He glared at Naruto and slammed him against the wall. "Don't go near Sakura! She's mine." And with that he let Naruto go. Naruto on the other hand just looked at Sasuke mildly and said, "W,what did I do? There's no need to glare at me so much is there?" Sasuke just gave his trademark answer and pulled Sakura along.

Sakura giggled behind her hand. Sasuke looked sharply at her,  
"What?"  
"You're jealous."  
"No I'm not."  
"Yeah, you are. Me and Naruto do that all the time in front of you, and you never cared."  
"Hn."  
"Do you like me?"  
"Hn."  
"Don't "Hn." me! Answer my question!"  
"No, I don't like you." He answered.  
Sakura gasped tears welling in her eyes. She had been expecting any other answer but that. Sasuke bent his head near her ear and whispered.  
"I don't like you, I love you."

* * *

The rest of the day Sasuke kept Sakura near him. Hissing if a guy so much as said "hi" to her. By the end of the day Sakura was getting in a bad mood. She liked Sasuke and all but he was being a little over protective here. And that was an understatement. She couldn't do anything without Sasuke hissing or glaring at the nearest male.

She stormed out of the classroom and grabbed her bag. Sasuke noticed the anger and followed her out.

"What's wrong?" He asked.  
Silence  
"What?" He said growing extremely nervous by the second.  
"You!" She xploded looking at him.  
"Me?"  
"Yeah! Can't I just say Hi to someone without you breathing down my neck!?" She yelled. "I've heard of jealousy but this is ridiculous!" She continued. Sasuke just looked at her.  
"What did I do?" He said, totally not getting the point.  
"...You really don't get it?" She said whispering in amazement.  
Silence  
"Ok, how bout this. I can say hi to other people, specifically guys. I can talk to them, but no touching." She said with a compromise.  
"Ok...but you must promise that they can't do this." He bent his head down to kiss her when-

"Hey Sakura-oh!" Tenten said looking very red in the face. Sasuke and Sakura jumped apart, blushing. "I,uh...nevermind...I will, um, just go..." With a nervous smile she left.

Sakura couldn't look at Sasuke, it was too embarrasing. They both stiffly walked home. At Sakura's apartment, Sakura gave Sasuke a quick hug and whispered, "I'll call you later."

Walking in, she sighed and fell on the bed. She giggled. It had finally hit her that she had a boyfriend! Quickly she dialed Ino and Tenten's number,  
"Hey guys? Wanna come over for a study session?"  
"Yeah!" Tenten said.  
"Meh..." Ino sounded like she was going to refuse so Sakura said,  
"I've got some juicy gossip, Ino."  
"Count me in then!" She said excitedly.

Sakura smiled and stared out of the window. She wondered if Sasuke was looking at the same sky too.

* * *

Bit short yeah, sorry bout that. But im seriously running out of ideas!

OK NOW INCLUDE THIS IN YOUR REVIEW!!

1. How was it?  
2. An idea for the next chapter.  
3. A good fic you've read lately, must be naruto!  
4.What your doing this econd, as you type the review!

that was random you dont have to do the fourth but you hafta do the other three! Pleeeease??

lol,  
TroublesomeGirl


	26. Chapter 26

Hey guys...I was seriously thinking about stopping this after i got a flame but...for your sakes, i decided to continue. Oh and don't blame me if the story sucks after this. Blame Flying fox of Snowy Mountain he's the one who made me lose confidence in writing. O hyeah, this is the end of the story. Don't forget to read the blurb at the end!

* * *

Ino and Tenten arrived at Sakura's house shortly after getting the phone call. Both were waiting in anticipation of the so called gossip. Sakura opened the door with a wide smile on her face. She ushered both in and shut the door, still smiling.

"So whats the news?" Ino said impatiently tapping her foot against the floor.  
"Sit, then I'll tell you." Sakura said delaying for time. Both girls sat. Sakura remained standing.  
"So??" Tenten asked.  
"SASUKE IS MY BOYFRIEND!!" She screamed out in joy. Ino yelled and hugged her best friend hard. Tenten shouted congrats over and over again.

Just then a paper bomb went off, with a message attached to it.

_Do ya mind pipin down!? I'm trying to sleep here!_

_Shikamaru_

All the girls sweat dropped. Shikamaru will always be Shikamaru. However they did tone it down. A fraction...Ino soon left, she wasn't in the mood to study. So it was just Tenten and Sakura.

The music was on again and both were humming to themselves. The exam was on friday and today was tuesday. Who said they weren't nervous. Then again ninjas must always hide their feelings, right?

"Did you get together with Neji yet?" Sakura asked slyly. Springing the question on Tenten suddenly.  
"N,no.I,I-" Tenten stuttered and blushed.  
"Hmm. You should get together. You could make quite a cute couple." Sakura said smiling.  
"Y,you think so?" Tenten asked shyly.  
"Yeah." Sakura replied thoughtfully.

Tenten smiled to herself. She hoped that the Hyuuga wasn't busy next Saturday.

* * *

_And so the days went by, each student studying furiously and sparring with each other. Most students had to go to Konoha Hospital at least once out of lack of sleep, and brain damage or physical damage.And finally the dreaded yet anticipated day came. Friday, also known as the exam day. The day where they would all be decided whether they were worthy of being a true Ninja..._

The day of the Exam:

No one said anything, the room was packed with people yet no one was saying anything. A very odd but eerie combination. An occasional mutter or mumble sounded, either reciting a law or muttering a complicated jutsu. Finally, Kakashi came out.  
"Come in and don't make any noise." He said and held the doors open.

Everyone filed in silently then gaped. The room was enormous, and it was filled with desks and chairs. Naruto fainted on the spot.  
"You each have a number, go to the seat with the exact number that is on your card." Kakashi directed.

After everyone had sat down, Kakashi began handing out paper and pencils. Naruto who had just woken up, fainted again.

"Start."

There was a flurry of paper turning and scribbling noise. Sakura looked down on the paper. She would not fail this test! She would become a ninja if it was the last thing she did! With that she smiled and scanned the first question.

_Describe in your own words what is chakra, and how is it used?_

Oh easy! This was an easy question. Hastily she scribbled down the answer. Second question.

_An enemy is hiding, his location unknown, how do you pinpoint his location without moving?_

Saywha?? Sakura thought. She thought hard. It came to her slowly. She wrote down the answer though not fully sure.

_You are on a mission. A teammate has fallen, will you continue the mission or help the teammate?_

Sakura knew that no matter what you had to finish the mission, but she herself could not just leave anyone helpless and dying. It was too inhumane. This was a peculiar test. She scanned down the other questions. Slowly it dawned on her. She couldn't believe she was so stupid. This test was a test for character! Not any stupid law or whatsit! It was a kind of test of what "would you do" situations. She had the upperhand now. Afterall, she knew herself the best, right?

* * *

The written exam was over. Sakura and many others were exausted but she had a good feeling about the exam. They waited outside the next classroom. One by one they were called in by Iruka. Finally it was Sakura's turn.

"Sakura, I would like you to demonstrate your best offence and defence jutsu." He said, clipboard in hand.

Oh this was too easy. She smiled and filled one hand with chakra. She slammed it in to the floor. A wave of wood flew over Iruka.

"Very good." He said and smiled.

**Here is what the others did:**

Sasuke,  
_Katon, Goukakyuu no Jutsu_

Naruto,  
_Tajun Kagebunshin no Jutsu_

Ino,  
_Shintenshin no Jutsu_

Shikamaru,  
_Kagemane no Jutsu_

Chouji,  
_Baika no Jutsu_

Neji,  
_Hakkeshou_

Tenten,  
Just weapons. After all she is a weapons mistress.

Lee,  
_Konoha Senpuu_

Kiba,  
_Gatsuuga_

Hinata,  
_Byakugan, and taijutsu._

Shino,  
His bugs...

* * *

Everyone was dismissed, so tired. Sakura was currently hyped up with nerves and worry. What if she failed!? What would she do then? She had no parents and definetely no life...

_That night everyone slept unfitfully, dreaming dreams of nothing..._

Sakura woke up, heart pounding she walked to school. The exam results were already out. It was Saturday, but Sakura coldn't enjoy it.

Walking through the front gates she saw a big billboard and students milling about. She stepped up for a closer look. There were the students name, exam result, and which group they would be in. Almost afraid to look, Sakura scanned her eyes down. There!

_Haruno Sakura, 80/90, Sasuke and Naruto._

Oh.My.God...Oh my fucking god! She gasped and put her hand to her mouth. She passed. She looked around for Sasuke. There he was. She ran and jump-hugged him. He laughed and hugged her back. (Totally not Sasuke, but I feel like crap after that review...)  
"I can't believe we're in the same team." She whispered against his lips before kissing them.  
"I can." He said looking deep into her eyes.

"Love is fate." And pulled her closer.

**The End**

* * *

Thank you so much, everybody! I can't tell you how much i appreciated your reviews, especially this being my first fic. Thank you so much. I know the ending was weird and rushed, but this guy...well lets just say i don't have too much confidence in being a writer.

These are the two people who have supported me very much:

**Marie:**Thanks for being my first reviewer!

**Luca:** i know you thought the story was a little weird but thanks anyway.

**SharinganBlossom:**Thanks for supprting me all this time, and being my first fanfiction friend!

And finally, thanks to these people who have reviewed and cheered me on:

**_HinataMusaCorneliaRenee_**

**_ToraHimeSama_**

**_sasusaku779_**

**_KhaosKarnage_**

**_CrazyDenial_**

**_Animecherryblossem33_**

**_starrygalz_**

**_SasuSaku13636_**

**_Aya-Idane_**

Thank you so much everybody! I had fun writing this story sort of!


	27. Hello :

As some of you may know through facebook or nominations, there is a competition going on :) I got nominated by Kaamen, much to my surprise, and to show how grateful I am, I have decided to update one of my stories...or maybe two if I'm up for it...

Its also my birthday month...august is...so if anyone of you were thinking of getting me a present :3 lol I'm kidding... but yes, if there are any particular stories you want me to update please PM me :)

Oh yes, and do vote for KinkyK and JazzyJ they are one of my favourite authors on this site :)

Following people to nominate:

ObsidianSickle

Snappleducated

Xmarksthespot


End file.
